Juegos perversos
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Mi nombre es Inojin Yamanaka. Sasuke Uchiha destruyó a mi familia; ahora yo destruiré a la suya. AU. SaraInoj. SakuInoj. Lemon.
1. Enferma obsesión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Juegos perversos**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **Enferma obsesión**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Todo estará bien...

Esa se había vuelto mi frase preferida desde que lo perdí todo.

Mi nombre es Inojin; Inojin Shimura para algunos, Yamanaka para quienes más me conocen. Tengo veinte años, siete de los cuales viví felizmente con mis dos padres en los suburbios de Osaka. Pero no todo dura para siempre, mucho menos la felicidad. Mi padre fue el primero en dejarnos, y a partir de ese momento solo fuimos mamá y yo, hasta que me la arrebataron a ella también.

Y desde entonces he estado solo, creciendo sin el calor de un hogar y una familia, hundiéndome cada vez más en los recuerdos de los días que ya no regresarían.

Fui criado por mi abuelo, un hombre adusto y ausente que siempre delegó mi cuidado a niñeras y sirvientes; de él nunca obtuve una palabra de afecto o una caricia, apenas si lo veía ocasionalmente, y hacerlo nunca era agradable. Siempre supe que él me tenía bajo su cargo más por obligación legal que por afecto, pues mi padre, su único hijo, y él nunca se habían llevado bien.

Mi padre, Sai Shimura, era un artista, nunca aceptó las imposiciones de mi abuelo, lo que los llevó a distanciarse años antes de que yo naciera; él era un soñador empedernido, como yo lo soy; tengo muchas cosas suyas, aunque nos parecemos muy poco, pues he heredado tanto los ojos como el cabello de mi mamá, Yamanaka Ino, una ex modelo, la mujer más hermosa que haya pisado esta tierra. De ella también heredé el caracter impulsivo, y sus facciones suaves y delicadas. Muchas mujeres me encuentran atractivo por eso, pero mi belleza solo es algo banal, pasajero, que no me sirve más que para conseguir lo que quiero en el momento. Lo mejor que heredé de ella es su inteligencia, pero el atractivo físico ayuda, y me ayudará mucha a conseguir lo que realmente deseo desde hace años: vengarme de la persona que arruinó mi vida.

Mi madre era una buena mujer, pero fue engañada por un hombre sin escrúpulos que la llevó a la locura de provocar su propia muerte, provocando la suya también en el mismo accidente.

Mi vida estuvo siempre marcada por la tragedia. Perdí a mi padre durante un robo cuando tenía cinco años, en circunstancias que aún hoy son dudosas, y la tristeza por eso llevó a mi madre a los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha, un empresario heredero de un imperio industrial que decía amarla... Jamás podré olvidar ese nombre mientras viva, sobre todo porque él me quitó todo lo que amaba, así como también la posibilidad de hacerle pagar por su crimen.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba casado también; tenía una esposa y una hija esperándolo en casa mientras buscaba a mi madre. Yo no lo sabía entonces, pero ese es el tipo de cosas que uno no puede esconder por siempre.

Cuando cumplí dieciocho años mi abuelo me contó todo la historia y sus sospechas de que Sasuke Uchiha había enviado a asesinar a mi padre para acercarse a su esposa, y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en otra cosa que cobrarle al bastardo Uchiha por todo el daño que le ha hecho a mi familia. ¿Cómo? La idea es simple: voy a apoderarme de todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció.

Sé que el dinero no me devolverá a mi familia, pero no los quiero de vuelta; quiero hacer sufrir a quienes él amó como yo amé a mis padres; que vivan la misma desesperación que yo al quedarme solo y desprotegido, que sientan miedo, que se sientan desvalidos y abandonados. Que paguen todo el daño que él me hizo a mí.

Poner mis manos en su fortuna será el primer paso de mi venganza, y su ingenua viuda será el puente para poder lograrlo.

Hay que volverse igual de malvado que el demonio para combatirlo, y ya no hay retorno en mi decisión.

—Umm... ¿En qué piensas?

Siento sus manos pequeñas y frías sobre mis pectorales desnudos y le dirijo una mirada de lado, sintiendo sus labios sobre mi cuello y las puntas de sus senos presionando contra mis omóplatos.

—En nada— me limito a decir mientras sigue besando mi piel expuesta. Yo solo miro su cabello caer sobre mi hombro. Es rosa. Odio el color rosa.

Sakura Haruno es una mujer madura, de la edad que mi madre tendría si viviera. Ronda los cuarenta y tantos, aunque se mantiene increíblemente bien para su edad. No es una mujer particularmente bella ni refinada como lo fue mi madre, en realidad es bastante simple; a pesar de ser una de las personas más ricas del país su origen humilde se nota en cada una de sus toscas acciones, pero sus ojos verdes e inteligentes le dan un aire muy llamativo y atrayente. Su rostro apenas muestra unas arrugas propias de su edad, y por lo demás está bastante cuidado, aunque no disumula lo desproporcional de su frente amplia. A simple vista no puedo explicarme porqué alguien como Sasuke Uchiha se fijó en ella, pero al rebuscar un poco más en su personalidad no puedo negar que es muy inteligente e interesante.

A veces me da lástima hacerle esto, pero entonces recuerdo que es su culpa por haber amado a ese maldito. Si ella es inocente mis padres también lo eran, y aún así tuvieron que pagar por la enferma obsesión de su esposo. Y ahora ella tendrá que pagar por la mía.

El universo no siempre es justo, por eso a veces tenemos que tomar la justicia en nuestras propias manos.

La conocí en una exposición de arte, por mera 'casualidad' premeditada, obviamente. Llevaba tiempo vigilándola, estudiándola y planeando cada movimiento. Conocía su rutina, y fue sencillo acoplarme a ella. Fui yo quien dio el primer paso, y hacer que se fijara en mí no fue difícil, sino todo lo contrario. Un par de miradas furtivas, una sonrisa amable y ya estábamos tomando una copa juntos, recorriendo la galería mientras hablábamos de arte. A mi favor tenía la fantasía de toda mujer de mediana edad en busca de una reafirmación de su sensualidad: un joven apuesto y seductor que las haga sentirse bien consigo misma y verse bien delante de los demás.

Tras una breve charla, mi primera impresión de ella fue que era demasiado lista y segura de sí misma como para caer en mis redes, pero conforme avanzó la noche pude darme cuenta de que tanta confianza solo escondía las inseguridades de una niña que solo busca ser aceptada. Mostrarme interesado y conseguir un segundo encuentro también fue fácil, seducirla, un juego de niños. Meterme en su cama no me costó el mínimo esfuerzo. Fue casi como si llevara años deseándolo; como si me hubiera esperado de toda la vida.

Y sin darse cuenta fue ella misma la que me abrió todas las puertas.

—Inojin...— suspira contra mi oído, bajando una de sus manos hasta mi hombría, la cual empieza a reaccionar ante sus caricias— Hazme el amor otra vez...

Quisiera mirarla y reírme, pero mi propia excitación me lo impide.

Rápidamente me doy la vuelta y la dejo arrodillada sobre la cama; la tomo de los tobillos y la jalo hacia mí, enterrándome en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndola gritar de placer mientras la penetro con fuerza.

No me apetece ser delicado. El sexo para mí no necesita caricias ni palabras dulces; es solo una forma de satisfacer los instintos más primitivos, y ahora mismo Sakura es el 'hoyo' más cercano que tengo.

— ¡Inojin!— grita mientras me entierro aún más profundo. Sus uñas se clavan en mi espalda, y eso sólo incrementa la indescriptible sensación de placer— M-Más...— ruega, poniendo sus manos en mis glúteos para alentarme.

No me hago del rogar. Levanto su pierna izquierda hasta ponerla sobre mi hombro y aprieto sus pechos con rudeza, llegando más rápido y más adentro.

Sakura grita su orgasmo y se deshace bajo mi cuerpo, rindiéndose ante los espasmos de placer, pero no me detengo. Mi propia venida está muy cerca, así que la obligo a abrir más las piernas para aumentar la velocidad. Ella gime y sus pechos se mueven de arriba a abajo, al ritmo de mis embites. Saco mi miembro y se lo dijo ir de una sola vez, haciéndole arquear la espalda antes de llegar a su segundo orgasmo, y solo entonces, completamente sudado y saciado, me corro en su interior, mordiendo uno de sus hombros para ahogar mi propio orgasmo.

—Inojin...— vuelve a suspirar cuando me derrumbo sobre ella. Ruedo sobre la cama y Sakura se acomoda sobre mí. Me molesta que me toquen, pero no puedo espantarla, así que sólo finjo estar rendido— Inojin...— repite, acariciando mi rostro sudado— Mi pequeño y dulce Inojin— sigue acariciando mi rostro, así que la miro para ver adónde quiere llegar. Entonces me besa, y eso me molesta, pero no me aparto, aunque tampoco le respondo; aún así me sonríe y se acomoda sobre mí, bajando sus manos nuevamente hacia mi hombría mientras suspira y besa mis pectorales.

—Sakura...— no puedo evitar un gemido ronco. Tal vez ella no me interese, pero sigo siendo un hombre— Tengo que irme. Recuerda que vivo lejos...

Intento levantarme, pero me lo impide.

—No te vayas— me dice, subiéndose a mi cintura para que nuestros sexos vuelvan a tocarse mientras vuelve a besarme— Quédate conmigo...

—No puedo. Mañana tengo clases, y...

—No entiendes— me interrumpe, deteniéndose para mirarme— Quiero que te quedes aquí, a vivir conmigo... Quiero que seamos pareja; que seas mío.

Su tono urgente me dice que ya la tengo donde quiero, y su mirada suplicante me hace sonreír.

Al fin lo conseguí.

—Claro que sí— murmuro, acariciando su mejilla para besarla yo ahora, sintiéndola estremecerse sobre mí y humedecerse solo con mi toque. Cuando rompo el beso, ella chilla de felicidad y descanza su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Te amo— me dice, sin darse cuenta de que me está dando voluntariamente todo lo que quiero de ella.

—Yo también— respondo, no porque lo sienta, sino porque sé que es lo que quiere escuchar.

Por supuesto que no la amo. Yo amaba a mis padres y su esposo me los quitó. Sé que ella no es la culpable, pero lamentablemente está en mi camino.

Y los estorbos, de una forma u otra, deben ser apartados.

—También te amo— repito.

Amo la idea de que mi venganza ya está en marcha.

Y nada podrá interponerse

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hola!**

 **Qué les pareció mi nueva historia?**

 **Creo que es lo más morboso que he escrito en mi vida, y falta mucho morbo más. Por qué Inojin? No lo sé, me gusta la idea de un triángulo con él en medio.**

 **La historia será un SaradaxInojinxSakura; habrá más lemon y situaciones para adultos, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Personalmente quisiera terminar todas mis demás historias, pero mi mente es una máquina en constante funcionamiento, y necesito plasmar esas ideas o voy a volverme loco jaja.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **HS**


	2. La Ensalada molesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Ensalada molesta**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

La vida es curiosa.

Nunca he sido de esa clase de chico al que le importa lo que le pase a los demás, mi abuelo decía que cada uno elegía su suerte y con esa frase se excusaba de no sentir el menor interés o empatía con otros. Yo crecí de la misma forma; como era un huérfano al que su abuelo ni siquiera miraba todos a mi alrededor siempre se esforzaban para cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos. No fui un niño feliz, pero sí muy malcriado y egoísta. Eso no ha cambiado mucho, supongo. Aún hoy me llena de una rabia casi enfermiza no obtener lo que quiero, y mi aire indiferente y egocéntrico sigue siendo el mismo; alguien una vez me dijo que era incapaz de sentir pena o tristeza por otros, y creo que estaba en lo cierto. Desde la adolescencia pocas personas me importan además de mí mismo. Cuando perdí a mis padres una puerta se cerró y ya no volví a ser ese chiquillo risueño y soñador que amaba los lienzos y las flores. Sin embargo, aunque poco me importa el resto de la humanidad, desde que perdí a mis padres he tenido sueños vívidos en los que ellos mueren delante de mí sin que pueda hacer nada, y cada vez que eso sucede despierto sudado y gritando, incluso con lágrimas en el rostro. Solo cuando pienso en ellos soy capaz de sentir alguna clase de emoción positiva y mostrar tales gestos de debilidad. Por nadie más que mis padres, las únicas personas en el mundo que realmente he amado.

Usualmente me tomaba un minuto o dos calmarme luego de cada sueño, pero ahora cada vez que abro los ojos Sakura está ahí, mirándome con preocupación y acariciándome como si fuera lo que necesito, mostrándome una cariño tan genuino que me abruma y me hace dudar de seguir con mis planes.

Sé que lo que Sasuke Uchiha hizo con mi familia no es su culpa, pero pasé tanto tiempo odiándolo a él y a esa mujer que no supo alejarlo de mi madre, que me he vuelto incapaz de sentir remordimiento alguno.

Yo también era inocente, y a su esposo no le importó pasarme por encima.

Sakura me abraza y acuna mi rostro en sus pechos desnudos, acariciando mi cabello entre sus dedos, quedándose en silencio. Cada vez que tengo una pesadilla con mis padres procuro no hablar al respecto, y ella respeta eso.

Llevamos casi seis meses viviendo juntos y cree saberlo todo sobre mí, cuando lo único verdadero que le he dicho es mi nombre y que mis padres están muertos. Adopté el apellido Shimura luego de mudarme con mi abuelo, así que tampoco le he mentido en eso, sin embargo no sabe nada de lo demás.

Para ella sólo soy un universitario huérfano y solo en el mundo, y así tiene que seguir siendo. Nunca me ha preguntado por mis padres, aunque creo que siente curiosidad. Sabe que ese tema para mí es como el de su esposo para ella, supongo que por eso respeta mi silencio y lo acepta.

No sé por cuánto tiempo me abraza, pero cuando empieza a molestarme de verdad me levanto hasta el baño y entro en la ducha. El agua caliente relaja mis músculos y me transporta a un lugar más sereno, llevándose mis preocupaciones y miedos por la coladera. Cierro los ojos y me masajeo el cabello hasta que escucho la puerta de cristal de la ducha correrse y casi al instante siento los labios de Sakura contra la piel de mi espalda; ella entra bajo el agua conmigo como todas las mañanas y me abraza desde la espalda, dibujando un camino de besos sobre mis omóplatos, haciéndome suspirar.

Decir que la desprecio no es suficiente para definir mis sentimientos. Me desconcierta estar con ella; a veces siento lástima por esa mujer sola a la que su esposo engañaba y a la que su hija casi no ve, pero otras veces me produce asco pensar en que estaba en sus manos alejar a su esposo de mi madre y sólo se quedó sentada, sin hacer nada, como toda buena y obediente esposa de la alta sociedad, aunque deduzco que eso debió devastarla porque nunca me habla de Sasuke. A veces mantenemos conversaciones breves sobre su hija, Sarada, que estudia en el extranjero desde los diez y a la que no conozco en persona, pero nada más.

Ella dice que yo soy su familia ahora, y eso me repugna. Yo no quiero nada de Sasuke Uchiha, ni su compañía, ni su casa, ni mucho menos su vida. Lo único que quiero de él es su fortuna, y destruir a quienes él amó, nada más.

De pronto, no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando las manos llenas de jabón de Sakura comienzan a pasearse por mi pecho ejercitado, delineando cada uno de mis músculos hasta alcanzar mi parte baja y acariciar mi dormido pene, haciéndome imposible seguir cavilando ante el empalme inmediato.

Tal vez ella no me atraiga como mujer pero sigo siendo un hombre, y mi cuerpo no puede evitar reaccionar ante cualquier estímulo.

— ¿Mejor?— susurra, mordiendo la piel de mi hombro con aire juguetón. No respondo, estoy demasiado entretenido sintiendo como sus pezones erectos se frotan contra mi espalda y sus pequeñas manos hacen un trabajo estupendo con mi miembro. No niego que me agradan sus caricias, sin embargo, hoy no tengo ganas de dilatar la situación, así que rápidamente la empotro contra la mampara de cristal, doblo su pierna derecha y la penetro con fuerza, haciéndola gemir sin control mientras me hundo en su empapada y ardiente vagina y sujeto sus caderas para llegar más profundo con cada estocada. Sus pechos del tamaño de copas de cóctel se mueven con frenesí al ritmo de mis embestidas, y Sakura gime como histérica, contrayendo su sexo para aprisionar el mío hasta lograr que inunde su matríz con una última y potente estocada.

Ella me besa; me molesta pero ya me he habituado a sus besos, así que lentamente le correspondo, con el agua cayendo sobre nosotros. Luego se separa y se agacha poco a poco, poniendo su rostro a la altura de mi miembro y mirándome a los ojos mientras da una suave lamida que afloja mis rodillas como si fuera un quinceañero y me hace gruñir. Comienza a hacerme una felación bajo la ducha, jugando con su lengua en la punta de mi nuevamente inhiesto miembro.

Es curioso como una mujer tan recatada puede guardar tanto fuego en su interior. Parece como si nadie la hubiera satisfecho en años, y lo cierto es que eso me causa tanta gracia como morbo.

A mi corta edad he tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero ninguna tan dispuesta e insaciable como ella. En eso nos parecemos. Somos como dos volcanes a punto de estallar constantemente, siempre necesitamos tener algo entre nuestras piernas. No sé si eso es malo o bueno.

No me gusta sentarme y llorar al recordar mi pasado, pero lo cierto es que desde que tuve quince años y aprendí a reemplazar el amor de una familia con sexo necesito acostarme con alguien a prácticamente a cada momento. No me quejo; me gusta el sexo, la sensación de que soy deseado, de que otra persona necesita de mí. En el placer, aunque solo fuera por un momento, encontré un sustituto inefable para la falta de cariño, y con cada nueva conquista una parte del viejo Inojin moría, hasta que me convertí en lo que soy hoy.

Como ya dije, no me gusta sentarme a llorar como un niño herido. Me gusta el sexo, hacer que las mujeres enloquezcan de placer para después marcharme sin mirar atrás. Jamás regreso o me quedo. Las amantes 'fijas' son una responsabilidad que no estoy dispuesto a asumir. No me interesa una novia o una pareja donde debas involucrar sentimientos. Nunca he amado a una mujer de verdad, y no es que no haya encontrado candidatas. No creo en el amor. Punto. Antes de Sakura jamás había durado más de una noche con alguien, aunque tampoco puede decirse que cuente. Cuando estoy con ella tampoco hay ningún sentimiento involucrado. Le doy lo que quiere y ella a mí; de mi parte, no hay nada más, aunque procuro que parezca lo contrario.

Ella sólo me sirve si es feliz a mi lado.

Siento sus lamidas ansiosas en toda mi extensión y cierro los ojos, sujetándola por la nuca para hundirme mucho más adentro de su boca, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; Sakura lame con esmero y sólo se detiene cuando me derramo en su garganta, y alza la cabeza para enseñarme como se traga toda mi semilla con devoción.

— ¿Ahora?— insiste, marcando un nuevo camino de besos desde mi estómago hasta mi barbilla.

—Mejor— confirmo, ahogando un leve jadeo. Casi nunca hablo después del sexo, pero hacer el amor, o mejor dicho fornicar, bajo la ducha se ha vuelto una costumbre, por lo que me parece lo más natural hacerlo.

Sakura se levanta y quiere volver a besarme, así que la coloco de espaldas para volver a penetrarla y me hundo en ella sin piedad.

Tal vez no la ame, pero ciertamente es muy ventajoso tenerla, no solo en el ámbito sexual, en el que logra satisfacerme a veces, sino también en lo económico. No es que me guste ser el clásico gigoló vividor, pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Sakura insiste en pagar por mí; ella me viste con las mejores marcas, paga mi universidad, mis infracciones y mis gastos con el dinero de su esposo.

No hay nada mejor en la vida que solventar mis lujos con el dinero del maldito que arruinó mi vida...

No obstante, admito que esto se ha salido de mis planes. Yo sólo debía seducirla para acceder a su dinero y vaciar sus cuentas, pero lograrlo ha sido ligeramente más complicado de lo que esperaba, y aún ahora, seis meses después, estoy casi como al comienzo.

Y no creo seguir soportando mucho más.

Sakura me da todo lo que necesito: dinero, placer, una buena vida y un futuro prometedor, pero a cambio pide demasiado. No solo quiere, necesita que la ame con una intensidad abrumadora y que constantemente se lo demuestre. Me asfixia con su amor y absorbe toda mi energía con su insistencia de mantenerme siempre cerca, como si temiera que fuera a abandonarla en cualquier momento. Sé que las mujeres mayores siempre buscan estabilidad, pero ella pareciera querer controlar cada uno de mis movimientos, mantenerme 'feliz' para que no la deje por otra, o esa es la impresión que tengo. He notado que es bastante insegura con respecto a las personas que la rodean; tal vez por años de engaños por parte de su esposo, no solo con mi madre. Tal vez hubo muchas más. Cada que pienso en eso vuelvo a sentir pena por ella, pero nunca dura lo suficiente como para hacerme desistir de mis planes.

Sé que quizá sería lo mejor retirarme ahora que hay tiempo, pero no puedo. Hacerlo sería fallar a la memoria de mis padres, y no voy a hacerle eso a ellos.

Así que cierro los ojos y sigo empujando mis caderas, entrando y saliendo de Sakura, haciéndola gritar de placer hasta alcanzar un segundo espectacular orgasmo.

Terminamos de asearnos y salimos de la ducha. Sakura de inmediato corre al clóset que ella misma armó para mí y elige mi ropa, acercándose con una sonrisa maliciosa. Busca otra toalla y comienza a secarme lentamente, comenzando por mis brazos y descendiendo poco a poco, mirándome con sus bonitos ojos verdes brillando de deseo. Pero no me incita a volver a hacerla mía, solo me trata como si fuera una madre secando a su hijo pequeño. Es extraño, y muy, muy inquietante.

—Eres un buen niño— me dice mientras seca mis axilas, luego pasa la toalla por mi cabello mojado y lo mueve en todas direcciones, soltando una risita al dejarlo despeinado y seco. Me desnuda por completo y termina de secarme para empezar a vestirme como si fuera una especie de Ken de Barbie o algo así. Creo que es un fetiche suyo, ya que una vez me comentó que su esposo odiaba que combinara o tocara sus trajes.

El día de hoy elige unos jeans a la moda y una camiseta blanca de algodón que se adhiere suavemente a los músculos de mi cuerpo. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras se inclina para ponerme los pantalones, y sigue mordiéndoselos cuando desliza el cinturón por la cintura y sube el cierre, apenas rozando mis partes. Me pide alzar los brazos para deslizar la camiseta por ellos y solo después revisa su armario y elije su atuendo del día, dejándome escoger a mí mis zapatos, unos tenis no muy llamativos pero sí obsenamente caros. Ella se pone un vestido rojo de corte oriental que resalta la figura que aún conserva muy bien, de un porte sobrio y bastante elegante, con unos zapatos de tacón. Luce bonita, no espectacular como las mujeres que me gustan, pero sí muy guapa. Apenas usa maquillaje, pero eso le sienta realmente bien.

Luego de vestirnos para el día salimos de la habitación de la mano y bajamos las escaleras. Sé que cualquiera que nos viera pensará que estamos realmente enamorados, pues siempre procuro estar hasta en el más mínimo detalle. No importa que sean empleados o amigos, todos deben creer, por más inverosímil que suene, que realmente estoy con ella por amor.

—Buenos días, señora Haruno; señor Inojin.

—Buenos días, Matsuri— saluda Sakura mientras se acomoda en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, esperando a que corra la silla para ella— Sírvenos café. ¿Eso está bien para ti, cariño?— pregunta mientras acaricia mi mano.

—Si, claro— respondo. De nuevo su afecto me abruma.

Matsuri, la sirvienta, nos sirve y desaparece por la cocina, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada de reojo, seguramente creyendo que no me di cuenta. Ella trabaja en la casa desde poco después de que yo me instalé; es unos años mayor que yo, de cabello y ojos castaños, grandes pechos y caderas amplias; posee una belleza bastante vulgar, a decir verdad, pero eso no la hace menos atractiva.

Me siento también y pienso en algo. Desde que vivo aquí nadie ha llamado a Sakura 'Señora Uchiha' o 'Uchiha-san'. Siempre la llaman por su nombre de soltera. Es extraño, considerando que ella es su viuda y legítima heredera.

— ¿Por qué ya no usas el apellido Uchiha? No te le he preguntado antes— comento cuando Sakura y yo nos quedamos a solas; ella me mira y se encoge de hombros, abriendo su periódico en la sección de sociedad, como todas las mañanas.

—Me gusta conservar mi independencia— dice, sin darle importancia— Aunque con gusto usaría el apellido Shimura— sonríe, y le regreso la sonrisa para ocultar la frustración que sus palabras me producen.

— ¿Tú te casarías conmigo?— pregunto con aire casual mientras Matsuri termina de servirme el desayuno.

—Por supuesto— afirma, volviendo a acariciar mi mano— Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. No me importa la diferencia de edades, pero tú...

—Yo debo graduarme primero— termino su frase; ella suspira y asiente— No quiero depender siempre de tu dinero. Quiero poder ser alguien para que te sientas orgullosa de mí— me llevo su mano a los labios y ella sonríe.

—Yo ya estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero temo que cuanto más tiempo pase más te aburrirás de mí, y me dejarás— suspira con tristeza— Eres tan joven y apuesto...que temo que encuentres a una chica de tu edad y me cambies por ella...

—Eso no va a pasar— le aseguro, levantándome para besarla. Y es verdad, yo no la dejaré hasta no conseguir lo que quiero.

—Eso dices ahora, pero los jóvenes nunca saben lo que quieren— insiste— Un día despertarás a mi lado, me verás y querrás tener algo mejor...

 _Ni lo dudes_ , pienso. Sin embargo, solo suspiro y me llevo su mano a los labios otra vez, intentando lucir encantador.

—La juventud se va, Sakura. Tú eres una mujer muy bella aún, pero lo que realmente me enamora de ti es tu forma de ser.

Ella parece conformarse con mi respuesta y vuelve la atención a su desayuno con una sonrisa.

— ¿Irás a la universidad hoy?

—En la tarde— le respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Y cómo va la exposición? ¿Necesitan más dinero?

—No. Ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros— le aseguro, acariciando sus nudillos— ¿Tú qué harás?

—Tengo una junta en la mañana, almorzaré con Tsunade y después pasaré al hospital con ella— comenta; sé que ella misma se hace cargo, parcialmente, de los negocios de su difunto esposo, y también que es presidenta de una fundación a favor de la salud pública o algo así, por lo que estoy seguro de que no miente y tendrá un día bastante ocupado; bien, al menos no la tendré cerca— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la compañía?

Arrugo la nariz y niego con la cabeza mientras me alejo, levantando mi taza de café con una mano.

—Te lo agradezco, pero sabes que odio como me miran todos allí— digo, encogiéndome de hombros— Como si fuera la 'mascota' de la jefa. Paso.

Sakura ríe y me besa.

—Tú no eres mi mascota— me dice— Eres el hombre que me hace feliz.

Le sonrío otra vez y seguimos desayunando en silencio, hasta que ella vuelve a hablar.

― ¿Sabes de lo que me enteré? Sarada quiere regresar a Japón y terminar su carrera aquí― sonríe, y en sus ojos puedo ver lo contenta que está.

― ¿Ah, sí?― intento que el desdén no se note en mi voz y sigo cortando el melón de mi plato― ¿Y eso te hace feliz?

―Sí, por supuesto. Aunque peleamos mucho sigue siendo mi hija, y la amo.

―Ya...― lucho por no vomitar ahí mismo y sigo comiendo tranquilamente― Sé que a ella no le agrada que estés conmigo, pero si te hace tan feliz podría volver a mi viejo departamento para que ustedes dos puedan estar a solas.

― ¿En serio harías eso por mí?― pregunta, ilusionada.

―Lo que sea por verte sonreír― le digo; Sakura se levanta y me besa, sentándose sobre mi regazo.

―Por eso te amo, mi dulce Inojin...― pongo las manos en sus muslos y la acaricio sobre la tela de su vestido; lo cierto es que ya tengo otra erección― Pero por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas. Sarada es mi hija, pero ella debe entender que tú eres mi pareja. Si quiere venir será bienvenida, pero esta es mí casa, y ahora también tuya, amor...― me besa otra vez y puedo suspirar, aliviado. Salirme de su casa por culpa de la idiota de su hija hubiera sido catastrófico a estas alturas— Además, me gustaría que ustedes se conocieran. Creo que los dos podrían llevarse muy bien.

—Será como tú quieras— le sonrío, dándole por su lado, y vuelvo a concentrarme en mi desayuno.

Terminamos de comer con ella todavía sobre mi regazo y después la despido en la salida.

—Te veré en la noche— me dice, dándome un beso rápido en la puerta— Te prepararé una cena muy especial.

—Claro— beso su frente, donde lleva un curioso tatuaje en forma de diamante, del mismo color de sus ojos. Hago la nota mental de preguntarle más tarde por él, pero por el momento la dejo ir.

Sakura se sube a su coche y se va con su chofer, dejándome solo en la entrada, observando la parte trasera de su vehículo hasta que se pierden de vista.

Saco mi teléfono y escribo un mensaje para Mirai, la chica que se encarga de mi exposición; espero unos minutos a que responda y luego voy directo a la cocina, encontrando a Matsuri dándome la espalda mientras lava los trastos. Al oírme llegar voltea ligeramente y se apresura a secarse las manos en el delantal de su uniforme, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?— pregunta, con una voz tan sumisa que ciertamente llama mi atención.

Recorro la mesada del centro y me recargo en ella, estirando un brazo para tomar una manzana roja y brillante.

—No— contesto a su pregunta, mirándola fijamente mientras juego con la fruta en mis manos— Sigue con lo tuyo.

Ella asiente y vuelve a abrir la llave del agua mientras sigo jugando con mi manzana.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto distraídamente, mordiendo la fruta mientras me acerco a ella por detrás, casi pegándome a su espalda. Mi mano libre baja por su falda de su uniforme y, sin querer, mis dedos rozan levemente la tela.

Ella contiene la respiración un segundo.

—Lavo los trastos— dice, nerviosa; desde atrás puedo ver como se muerde el labio inferior cuando mis dedos suben por la piel de sus muslos—. La señora Sakura odia que dejen cosas sucias, y ya me ha... ¡Ah!— jadea en cuanto mis dedos alcanzan su centro, empujándose ella misma hacia mis caricias al instante— I-Inojin...

Mi mano se desliza entre sus pliegues, de arriba a abajo; ni siquiera me sorprende que no lleve ropa interior, y con la otra le doy un nuevo mordisco a mi manzana mientras Matsuri se deshace en jadeos.

— ¡I-Inojin!— gime con más fuerza; entonces, arrojo la fruta lejos y uso esa mano para abrir los botones superiores del uniforme, liberando uno de sus pechos, el cual comienzo a acariciar en círculos.

—Vi tu cara en el desayuno— le digo, dejando de acariciar su clítoris para desabrochar mis pantalones— Estoy seguro de que todos los días te mojas solo al escuchar mi voz...— meto un dedo en su vagina de improvisto, sacándole un alarido de placer mientras presiono mi miembro contra sus firmes nalgas— Te mojas al oler mi ropa...— meto otro dedo— Al verme pasar frente a ti...

— ¡Sí!— grita, mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que intenta acompañar mis movimientos— Por favor...— ruega; por alguna razón su tono de total sumisión me hace enfadar, por lo que saco mis dedos y me dejo ir en su interior de una sola y potente estocada mientras empiezo a mancillarle ambos pechos con mi mano— ¡Ah!— vuelve a gritar, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando afianzo mis manos a sus caderas para marcarle el ritmo.

—Eres una simple zorra— gruño, sin dejar de taladrarle el coño con violencia mientras aprieto sus senos con más fuerza— ¡Dilo! ¡Di lo que eres!

— ¡Soy una zorra!— grita, sollozando de placer.

Yo sonrío y levanto sus caderas para arrojarla sobre la mesada y vuelvo a empujarla hacia mí, provocando que sus pechos se friccionen contra la superficie. Matsuri jadea, atrapada en su propia nube de placer, y su piel chirría sobre la superficie de mármol a cada nueva acometida.

— ¡Se-Señor Inojin!— la siento aflojar su cuerpo cuando estalla en un feroz orgasmo conmigo en su interior. Yo sigo moviéndome mientras ella está rendida; es como follarse a una muñeca hinchable, pero el calor de su centro sigue siendo endemoniadamente asfixiante. Termino de correrme dentro de su vulva y me separo, asqueado, mirando sus perfectas y provocativas nalgas apuntándome.

Matsuri no es importante para mí, pero no me conformo con follarme a la misma mujer cada día. También suelo acostarme con Mirai y con cuanta mujer se me plazca, pero siempre con mucho recaudo y a escondidas de Sakura o todo se iría al demonio.

Me limpio con unas toallas de papel, acomodo mi ropa y miro a la sirvienta; ella sigue tirada sobre la mesada, con la ropa fuera de lugar y completamente desarmada y vulnerable mientras se recupera de su orgasmo. Se me antoja seguir follándola por todos sus agujeros, pero me recuerdo a mí mismo que se me hace tarde.

—Limpia este desastre— le ordeno mientras me acomodo el pantalón y abrocho mi cinturón. Matsuri me mira y sonríe como si acabara de decirle un cumplido. Creo que de verdad le gusto. Lástima.

Estar con ella es tiempo perdido.

Salgo de la cocina y subo a mi habitación, me doy otra ducha y busco mi cartera, mis llaves y mis gafas de sol. Me visto otra vez y vuelvo a bajar a toda prisa, encontrándome con Tenten entrando por la puerta principal con varias bolsas de compras en las manos.

—Inojin, ¿te vas?— me pregunta— Creí que hoy tenías clase a la tarde. Iba a prepararte arroz con leche...

—Tengo cosas que hacer— le digo, besando su frente antes de tomar mi mochila con libros— Pasaré directo a la universidad después. Te veo en la tarde.

—Cuídate, mi niño— me dice, con el tono que solo una madre usaría. Yo sólo le sonrío. Me pongo las gafas oscuras y salgo de la casa sin un cabello fuera de lugar; la apariencia siempre ha sido lo más importante para mí. Soy inteligente, sí, pero uno no puede ver ni apreciar la inteligencia con solo un vistazo. Vivimos en un mundo de apariencias, por lo que cuidar de la mía es un boleto casi seguro para el éxito.

Subo a mi deportivo negro (regalo de primer mes de Sakura) y conduzco hacia la ciudad sin prisa; Sakura vive en uno de los suburbios más elegantes de la ciudad de Tokio, así que me llevará varios minutos llegar al centro. Es un día agradable; el sol me cae de lleno y los árboles de sakura en pleno florecimiento adornan el paisaje. La clásica y pintoresca postal japonesa.

No me agradan los árboles de cerezo, además odio el color rosa, la primavera, el calor y todo lo que los demás idiotas disfrutan. Detesto que mi coche se llene de pétalos y polvo, los insectos que manchan mis vidrios y, sobre todo, las clásicas alergias de temporada. Un estornudo, dos, y al cabo de diez minutos ya me siento como un enfermo agonizante.

Una vez lejos de las mansiones y los inmensos jardines empiezo a meterme entre edificios cada vez más altos y elegantes, pero solo me detengo después de haber recorrido casi toda la ciudad, frente a uno no muy lujoso ni moderno, pero de apariencia ciertamente decente.

Bajo del auto y entro, limpiándome disimuladamente la nariz antes de lanzarle una de mis mejores sonrisas seductoras a la recepcionista, que no tarda en sonrojarse. Ni siquiera sé porqué intento flirtear con cada mujer que me cruzo, pero es divertido. Es algo innato en mí, supongo.

Iba a averiguar su nombre, y muy probablemente a intentar llevármela al armario más cercano, cuando escucho mi nombre.

— ¿Inojin? Hola.

—Hola— me quito las gafas, doy la vuelta y saludo a Udon con una seña; él se acomoda los lentes con nerviosismo y me indica que pase a su despacho con una mano.

Lo obedezco y vuelvo a sonreírle a la chica, que me regresa el gesto con timidez. Paso al despacho de Udon y solo al estar dentro me permito soltar un profundo estornudo que estremece todo mi cuerpo y hace lagrimear mis ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Alergias de temporada— contesto, restándole importancia al asunto— Creo que tengo lo que necesitamos— añado mientras cierra la puerta, dejándome caer en la silla de la visita.

— ¿Sí?— Udon se sorbe la nariz y se sienta a otro lado del escritorio. Es un hombre bastante alto, e imponente a veces, pero su paso inseguro, su ropa de mercado y su corte barato ciertamente le quitan mucho misticismo.

Sin embargo, es el mejor amigo que podría tener.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—No lo tengo en mis manos aún, pero tengo una idea de dónde puede estar guatdando toda la información que necesitamos— me encojo de hombros— ¿Tienes un pañuelo?— asiente y saca una caja de pañuelos de papel, dejándola sobre su escritorio; me sueno la nariz con uno y solo después de liberar mis fosas sigo hablando— Sakura no es tonta. Tal vez conquisté su corazón, pero su mente es un asunto totalmente distinto. No iba a darme acceso a todas sus cuentas solo después de seis meses...

— ¿Así que al fin alguien no cae enseguida con tu carita de niño bonito? Que novedad...

—Cállate— le ordeno, con la voz acuosa; la verdad es que eso sí me ofendió.

Udon ríe por lo bajo y rebusca en sus cajones, sacando unas carpetas que me tiende de inmediato,

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Lo que me pediste. Un poder notarial.

—Ah, estupendo— leo los documentos, aunque en realidad no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, y vuelvo a sonarme la nariz.

—Conseguirlos es fácil. Lo difícil será hacer que ella los firme, y si lo hace tendrás que conseguir una cuenta con un nombre falso para trasladar el dinero, de otra forma quedarías completamente implicado.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Haré que firme.

Udon asiente y puedi sentir su mirada sobre mí mientras termino de leer los papeles.

—Sería más sencillo si te casas con ella— dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias por la sugerencia. Lo tendré en cuenta— saco un cheque de mi cartera y se lo doy antes de levantarme y tomar los documentos y su caja de pañuelos— Ten, esto debe cubrir todos los gastos, y hay algo extra para ti y Moegi-san— le digo, recordando lo mucho que él y su esposa me ayudaron en el pasado.

Conozco a Udon desde hace años, cuando era solo un estudiante haciendo una pasantía en la compañía de mi abuelo. Cuando al fin decidí largarme de la casa del viejo él y su familia me acogieron. Y yo jamás olvido a quienes me tendieron la mano.

—No es necesario...— intenta rechazar mi oferta, pero una seña mía lo detiene— Está bien. Gracias.

—No es nada, Udon. Cómprate algo bonito. En serio.

Él fruce el ceño y luego sonríe de lado, negando en silencio.

—A ver que día te pasas por casa. Moegi y los niños siempre preguntan por ti. Te extrañan, pero más que nada extrañan tus clases de dibujo.

—También los extraño— le sonrío, levantándome de mi asiento, y digo la verdad— No he olvidado que prometí llevarlos al parque de la ciudad.

Udon sonríe y estrecha mi mano.

—Ven a visitarnos pronto. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido.

—Lo sé. Cómprale algo a ellos también. Y diles que iré a verlos en la semana— con eso me despido y salgo.

Vuelvo a saludar a la sonrosada recepcionista y voy de regreso a mi coche. Quisiera tirármela pero realmente quiero evitar problemas con Udon, y esta maldita alegia de verdad está empezando a matarme.

Guardo los documentos debajo del asiento del copiloto y me pongo en marcha, sorbiéndome la nariz al menos una docena de veces en el camino. En realidad no sé a dónde voy, pero me gusta mucho manejar. Se supone que no entraré a clases hasta la tarde, así que voy a la galería.

Mirai Sarutobi tiene casi todo listo, aunque parece estresada. Conozco el remedio para eso; media hora de sexo en el armario y está como nueva.

A diferencia de Matsuri, sí aprecio a Mirai; podría decirse que es mi amiga y representante. Gracias a ella pude coincidir con Sakura por primera vez, así que le debo mucho de lo que tengo. Ella también me lleva unos años, y llevármela a la cama fue algo así como un logro personal.

Lo bueno de Mirai es que sabe que nunca habrá más que sexo entre nosotros, y así le gusta, como a mí. Creo que es lesbiana, o bisexual. Lo cierto es que la pasamos de maravilla juntos.

—Dame buenas noticias— le digo luego del sexo, mientras recorremos la galería juntos para terminar de ordenar la exposición.

—Bueno, conseguí varios compradores muy ricos. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Naruto Uzumaki?

Rememoro sus palabras durante un segundo.

—Ah, sí. El empresario con la hija adolescente que dicen que es sexy.

— ¿Sólo lo recuerdas por eso?— me reclama, frunciendo el ceño aunque se nota que está reprimiendo una sonrisa— Nunca cambiarás... Pero yo que tú mantendría esa cosa dentro de tus pantalones. Esa niña aún es estudiante de secundaria— me advierte, intentando tocarme ahí abajo, haciéndome reír— El caso es que Naruto Uzumaki acaba de casarse con la hermana de su difunta esposa, y está en la búsqueda de un obsequio de bodas...

— ¿Uno de mis cuadros?

—En realidad quiere contratarte para que la pintes, ya que está embarazada, así que no intentes tirártela cuando la veas, ¿quieres?

Frunzo el ceño y después ruedo los ojos, negando en silencio.

—Oye, me ofendes.

Mirai se ríe y sujeta mi brazo con aire juguetón, empujándome por el corredor

—Sí, claro. Ven, quiero enseñarte el lugar donde irá tu obra principal.

Caminamos al fondo de la galeria y corre una cuantas telas oscuras que cuelgan del techo para enseñarme la pared blanca en donde irá la exposición central, junto al final del recorrido y rodeaba por todas mis demás obras; la galería tiene un aire sombrío y atrayente, perfecto para el tema de la exposición: la tristeza. Mirai diseñó todo de modo que todo el recorrido nos lleve al mismo lugar. No me arrepiento de haberle delegado el trabajo.

— ¿Ya la tienes?

—Sí, y les va a fascinar— digo, sonriendo— Es un óleo. De seguro también te gustará a ti.

— ¿Y no puedes decirme de qué se trata?

—No todavía. Lo verás en unos días— suelto un estornudo que intento cubrir con la manga de mi chaqueta.

— ¿Estás bien? Desde que llegaste luces enfermo.

—Sí— respondo, aunque en realidad no me siento demasiado bien; miro la hora en mi teléfono y suelto un bufido— Tengo que irme. Mis clases empiezan en media hora.

— ¿Eres uno de los mejores pintores contemporáneos y sigues asistiendo a clase? Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Sonrío y me despido con un beso en los labios, aunque ella desvía el rostro y termino besándole la mejilla.

—Hazte un favor y pasa por una farmacia, ¿quieres? Te necesito en una pieza para la exposición.

—No me fastidies— gruño, aplastándole la cabeza con una mano. Ella se aparta y me da un empujón.

Es medio huraña pero sé que me ama.

Ahogando un nuevo estornudo pongo el motor en marcha y voy directo a la universidad. Pintar es solo una parte de lo que soy. Estudio psicología porque me gusta, y era el sueño de mi madre. No quiero dedicarme completamente al arte; siempre es bueno tener opciones. Aunque vaya a volverme rico, tengo que mantenerme ocupado en algo para evitar que Sakura esté sobre mí las veinticuatro horas.

A veces no entiendo cómo es que pudo haberse enamorado de mí tan rápido, ni cómo parece conocerme tanto, pero la verdad nunca me detengo a preguntar.

La clase de Filosofía se me hace eterna, aunque procuro prestar atención a cada detalle e ignorar el hecho de que me siento afiebrado y apenas puedo respirar, sin contar que me tiraría a cualquiera de mis compañeras de curso con tal de matar el aburrimiento. Sé que sería demasiado fácil; no sé si es que realmente hay tan poca oferta, pero soy una especie de 'rey del campus'. Las mujeres me desean, los hombres me envidian, etc. En realidad ninguno de ellos me importa.

Un par de sonrisitas bobas, unos cuantos coqueteos, y dos horas después estoy de regreso en casa de Sakura. Saludo a Lee, el chofer, y a Tenten, mi antigua nana y ahora ama de llaves; al parecer Matsuri se ha ido de compras, por lo que solo me queda bajarme la calentura con el método más antiguo conocido por el hombre: una ducha helada. Saco los papeles que Udon me dio de mi auto y me encierro en el desván, procurando esconderlos muy bien, al menos por ahora.

―Oh, Inojin― casi me descubro a mí mismo al escuchar la voz de Tenten a mis espaldas. Ella es la única de los empleados a la que le permito llamarme por mi nombre, porque es la única que me conoce de verdad.

Tenten me ha cuidado desde que puedo recordar; mi madre y ella eran amigas, y cuando ella murió siguió cuidándome en casa de mi tutor. Convencer a Sakura de que la contratara no fue difícil; claro que Tenten no sabe lo que realmente planeo, y aunque está en contra de mi relación con Sakura, por la obvia diferencia de edad, lo respeta porque cree que de verdade estoy enamorado.

No me gusta mentirle a ella, pero así es mejor.

― ¿Sí?― respondo, usando mi mejor tono inocente. Tenten me mira con suspicacia.

― ¿Qué estás tramando?― me dice, curiosa.

―Nada. ¿Por qué tramaría algo?― respondo apresuradamente, sintiéndome como un niño en apuros por hacerlo.

Ella frunce los labios como cuando me descubría revisando las cosas de mi abuelo, pero acaba por sonreírme de nuevo.

―Está bien. Haré de cuenta que te creo― dice, apretándome la nariz― ¿Hum? Parece que tienes fiebre— observa, poniendo su palma sobre mi frente— ¿Son tus alergias?

—Supongo...— ahora que lo dice siento como si el mundo se me cayera encima. De pronto me siento enfermo y a punto de morir.

—Pobre Inojin...— suspira, pasando sus manos por mis mejillas— Te preparé un caldo y te traeré una aspirina. Vete a la cama. Yo le diré a la señora Sakura que estás enfermo.

Bajo la cabeza con resignación y me encojo de hombros. Odio estar enfermo.

—Creo que tomaré una ducha antes.

—Está bien, pero no puedes usar el baño principal. Hay un problema con las cañerías. Ya llamamos a un plomero, pero la ducha no puede usarse hasta que termine de reparala mañana.

―Ah, está bien. Usaré la del cuarto de la Ensalada. No creo que le importe― digo, le sonrío y ella me corresponde. Me agrada Tenten, pero no como otra amante; a ella la respeto porque su mirada cálida me recuerda a mi madre, así que nunca me atrevería a faltarle al respeto.

―Bueno. Te llevaré toallas limpias y tu medicina en un momento.

―Gracias. Oh, ¿y podrías prepararme un sándwich de pollo, por favor? Muero de hambre...― me acaricio la barriga con expresión lastimera y ella ríe.

― ¡Nada de eso! Tomarás un caldo de gallina. Pero primero, la ducha. No sé qué haces para apestar tanto, niño― me regaña, dándome un ligero golpe en la cadera para hacerme avanzar― Y pon la ropa en el cesto. ¡En el cesto! Ya han pasado años y sigues dejándola tirada por doquier...

―Sí, ' _mamá_ '― me río. Sólo con ella sonrío de verdad, como solía hacer con mi familia.

Tenten se va y paso por mi habitación para quitarme la chaqueta de cuero. Camino por el corredor hacia la el baño de la hija de Sakura mientras me quito la camiseta y la huelo. No es cierto que apesto.

La habitación de Sarada es tan rosa que me da náuseas; hay muñecas y osos de felpa por doquier, así como muchos dibujos pegados en las paredes. Sé que Sakura quiere mantenerla como ella la dejó, pero esto me parece ridículo. Si Sarada tiene mi edad no deben gustarle las mismas niñerías que cuando se fue de aquí. Aunque, si no he entendido mal, ella se fue a los diez, lo que me dice que, si dejó una habitación así, seguramente era una niña patética o una perdedora que se pasaba tardes enteras en casa con sus muñecas en lugar de salir con amigos. Triste, y muy, muy patético.

Termino de desnudarme en el baño y enciendo la ducha, aclimatándola a mi gusto. Me da risa encontrar rosa hasta en los azulejos de las paredes, o incluso en el bote se shampoo. Fresas. Detesto las fresas, y creo que detesto a la hija de Sakura.

Pienso en eso mientras esparso la espuma por mi cabello. Solo he visto a Sarada Uchiha en una fotografía que Sakura tiene en la sala; en ella está con un uniforme de primaria, muy tensa y seria mientras ella y su madre miran hacia el frente. No he visto fotografías de ella con su padre, ni de Sakura con su esposo. Es peculiar porque parece como si él nunca hubiera vivido aquí.

Mientras froto mis pectorales pienso en la niña de la fotografía. Debo decir que no hay nada de espectacular en ella; cabello y ojos negros, gafas, piel pálida, no pasa de la joven nipona común y corriente. Es más parecida a Sasuke que a Sakura, creo , aunque es difícil asegurarlo solo por una fotografía. Su madre dice que es una chica seria y reservada; estudia finanzas en Berlín, o en París...en una de esas universidades caras de Europa. Cuando su padre murió, Sakura la envió con su madre al Viejo Continente y desde entonces no ha regresado, a pesar de que su abuela murió hace dos años. Creo que prefirió mantenerse lejos de ella. ¿Qué clase de hijo haría algo como eso? No sé nada más de ella, pero tengo la intuición de que es una niña pedante y mimada, de esas que en su vida se han roto una uña trabajando y solo estudian hasta encontrar un esposo rico que las salve para el resto de su vida, así como Sakura hizo, sin importarle amar o ser amadas. Mi madre se equivocó al meterse con Sasuke Uchiha, pero no dudo que ella lo amaba de verdad o nunca habría aceptado ser solo _'la otra'._

Pero mujeres como Sakura y su hija me enferman.

Sin embargo, sea cual sea el caso, no me importa Sarada; la desprecio tanto como a su madre, pero algo me dice que ella y su llegada serán un estorbo en mis planes, y tengo que buscar la manera de impedir que interfiera en ellos.

Aunque yo mismo tenga que quitarla del medio.

― ¿Inojin?

― ¿Sí?

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Algo— grito desde la ducha, apretándome la nariz para soltar ese molesto líquido que me impide respirar junto con el agua.

―Que bueno... Te dejo las toallas sobre el retrete, y un vaso con agua y una aspirina en la cómoda. Acabo de escuchar un coche fuera. Creo que la señora Sakura está en casa― me dice Tenten, a lo que respondo con un simple: 'está bien', mientras me lavo las axilas. Si Sakura está aquí es mejor que me dé prisa.

Cierro la llave del agua con resignación y salgo de la ducha, sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerme de las últimas gotas que resbalan por mi frente. Tomo una de las toallas que Tenten dejó para mí y comienzo a secarme el cabello, enfocando la mirada en el espejo del baño y analizando mi perfil. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de mí es el color de mi cabello. Muchos creen que es pintado, pero así nací gracias a los genes anglosajones y eslavos de la familia Yamanaka. De niño solía usarlo más largo, pero desde que crecí comencé a cortarlo como lo tenía mi papá. Creo que de esa forma me parezco un poco más a él. Con otra toalla seco mis brazos, mis pectorales y mi parte baja. Realmente tengo un buen cuerpo, con músculos definidos a causa de las largas horas de gimnasio, pero no demasiado pronunciados ni grotescos. Me gusta mi imagen, lucir bien y ser deseado. Prácticamente vivo para eso.

Salgo del baño en medio de una nube de vapores, atándome una toalla a la cintura, y apenas mis pies entran en contacto con la alfombra me tambaleo ligeramente, por lo que tengo que sostenerme de la cómoda para recobrar el equilibrio. Bajo el agua no me había percatado de lo mareado que me siento. De verdad odio estar enfermo, y no puedo explicarme cómo es que lo estoy si esta mañana me sentía perfecto.

Mirai diría que es karma.

Me tomo el medicamento de una vez y vuelvo a pasarme una toalla por el cabello para despeinarlo un poco más. De verdad mi imagen de ojos cansados y rostro pálido da pena.

Estoy analizando mis ojeras cuando presiento un movimiento extraño en el corredor. Pienso que se trata otra vez de Tenten, y entonces la puerta se abre y por ella entra una chica desconocida, arrastrando una enorme y pesada maleta. Yo me quedo petrificado junto a la puerta del baño con el vaso de agua todavía en mi mano, aunque ella parece no notarme, y sólo atiende al teléfono que lleva pegado a la oreja mientras cierra la puerta con un pie.

―Sí, acabo de llegar, pero ella no está... Sólo espero no encontrarme con el idiota.

Frunzo el ceño y miro a esa chica con atención, a pesar de que solo puedo ver su espalda. Cabello negro y largo, delgada, de buenas curvas; piernas largas y estilizadas, cubiertas por unas medias a medio muslo, y un trasero de ensueño, redondo y firme, adornando su parte baja que va cubierta por una falda de pliegues.

No sé si es por el hecho de que estoy enfermo pero siento algo de presión bajo mi toalla de imediato.

―No lo sé― conversa, soltando un suspiro― No lo conozco en persona. Ni quiero hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas?― se deshace de su falda y se queda solo con unos ajustados y sensuales shorts de lycra.

Parpadeo en mi confusión y la veo ir por la habitación con su voluptuoso cuerpo mientras me ignora. Hay algo muy familiar en su perfil, y si dijo 'madre' entonces ya sé de quien se trata...

―Mira que meter a un completo desconocido en su casa... Creo que mi madre al fin se volvió loca.

Sí, esa tiene que ser Sarada Uchiha en persona.

Miren nada más en qué se ha convertido la niña con cara de enojona de las fotos de Sakura...

―Sí...― Sarada se mueve de un lado a otro sin voltear hacia mí ni una sola vez. Lanza su maleta sobre la cama y arroja todos sus muñecos al piso con desagrado, tomando un conejo rosa con desdén, sin soltar su teléfono móvil― No puedo creer que mi madre conservara todos mis viejos muñecos... Es embarazoso― refunfuña, frunciendo el ceño con engorro― ¡No te rías, idiota!― protesta, y luego hace una pausa para escuchar, pensativa― ¿Eh? Ah... En realidad aún no lo decido. Tal vez solo sea un semestre o dos. Quiero proteger a mi madre de ese patán estafador. ¿Qué? Oh, está bien. Me daré un baño; luego te llamo e iré a verte. Saludos a todos.

Cuelga y arroja el móvil sobre la mesa de noche; abre su maleta y rebusca en el interior, quitándose la blusa después de eso. Me sorprende descubrir que sus pechos son mucho más turgentes que los de su madre, a pesar de que sus curvas siguen siendo casi las de una adolescente; dentro de mi estado ligeramente febril, abro los ojos con sorpresa y diversión al ver sus intenciones de quitarse también el sujetar de encaje negro, y solo cuando logra desabrocharlo carraspeo y hago notar mi presencia por primera vez.

Sarada se sobresalta, se cubre los pechos instintivamente con ambas manos y se da la vuelta de forma automática, paralizándose al verme, y yo al ver su rostro por primera vez en persona.

Su tez pálida me turba por un instante. Sarada usa unas gafas que le dan un aire muy intelectual, pero tras ellas sus ojos son como dos pozos oscuros. Las facciones de su rostro son mucho más delicadas que las de su madre, y su mirada, claramente, mucho más amenazante y astuta, y cae sobre mí como cientos de dagas queriendo asesinarme, lo que ne regresa a la realidad y me hace sonreír con falsa suficiencia.

—Bienvenida a casa— le digo, sonriéndole como si acabara de encontrármela en un café.

Ella se muestra de verdad sorprendida y abre sus ojos negros con espanto, fulminándome con ellos.

― ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!― me grita, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, haciéndome chasquear la lengua con enfado.

Siempre he odiado que las personas me griten, así que Sarada Uchiha ahora me desagrada oficialmente. Arqueo las cejas y coloco los brazos sobre los huesos de mi cadera. De inmediato noto que ella pasea sus ojos curiosos por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi parte baja y se sonroja, apartándolos de inmediato.

Yo vuelvo a sonreír por su cambio de actitud. Por muy dura que se muestre no deja de ser una chiquilla que se apena ante la desnudez de un hombre.

―Tú debes ser Sarada― le digo, esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas― Mucho gusto, soy el 'estafador'.

Ella me mira, turbada, y se da la vuelta, intentando desesperadamente cubrir la desnudez de sus pechos.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— vuelve a gritarme, haciendo que tenga que cubrirme los oídos por su timbre tan elevado.

—Vaya que eres ruidosa. Y muy poco educada— observo, cruzándome de brazos para hacer resaltar los músculos de mi torso. Ella otra vez me fulmina con la mirada y vuelve a bajarla como si fuera algo completamente indecoroso.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! ¡ESTOY CASI DESNUDA!— chilla, buscando algo con qué cubrirse.

Dejo de sonreír. No sé qué, pero algo en ella, en sus movimientos y el tono de su voz me irrita.

Es bonita, pero definitivamente no me agrada.

—Descuida. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes— le digo, mirándola con mi mejor cara de indiferencia mientras cambio el ángulo de mi cabeza— Ni siquiera tienes algo para ver, mucho menos que me interese.

— ¡NO ME...! Espera. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?— su rostro pasa de la vergüenza a la ira en menos de un segundo. Acabo de dar en el blanco al atacar su ego femenino.

Sonrío de lado.

1-0 a mi favor.

—Me gustan las mujeres bellas, no las feas con cuatro ojos.

— ¿Qué?— inquiere con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño con enojo; luego entorna la mirada y vuelve a fulminarme con ella— Oh, eres un...— veo que se muerde los labios para no terminar la oración y conservarse serena e indiferente, aunque es claro que mi presencia la agobia.

— ¿Un qué?— retomo su frase inconclusa, haciéndome el desentendido solo para seguir incomodándola— Vamos, quiero saber qué más soy para ti, además de un estafador, claro.

Ella enrojece de pies a cabeza; creo que no se esperaba una confrontación tan directa. Pero su turbación dura lo mismo que un suspiro y, para mi sorpresa, no se amedrenta ni un segundo ante mi mejor cara indiferente

—Bien. Ya que insistes... Eres un delicuente, criminal, vividor, mantenido, infeliz, desgraciado, maldito, mentiroso, fabulador, desagradable, idiota. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Por favor.

—De acuerdo— a estas alturas parece haber olvidado que los dos estamos casi desnudos, ya que se acerca, amenazante, para señalarme con la mano que no usa para cubrirse los pechos— Eres un ser despreciable, y pudiste haber engañado a mi madre, no sé cómo, pero no a mí.

Cierro los ojos e intento serenarme, pero lo cierto es que estoy hirviendo por dentro.

¿Quién se cree que es esta niña idiota para hablarme de esa forma?

—Uy, ¿en serio? Eso suena mal— me burlo; no puedo evitarlo, apenas acabo de conocerla y ya me desagrada— ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que me gané una enemiga poderosa? Ves demasiadas películas, 'Ensalada'.

Ella enfoca sus ojos negros en los míos, y, extrañamente, me incomoda. Sus pupilas son tan oscuras e irradian tal odio que son casi siniestras. Esos ojos hacen que me sienta inquieto, casi temeroso. Nunca sentí algo así con nadie.

— ¡No me digas así, idiota!— me grita, sacándome de mi introspección— ¡Y no me trates como a una estúpida niña! ¡Bien sabes que tenemos la misma edad, asqueroso estafador!

Su voz de nuevo me irrita. No sé que tiene esta chica que en es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas de un segundo para el otro. Aun así me mantengo altivo. No le daré el placer se verme molesto. Puede que esté burlándome de ella, pero algo ne dice que en verdad es una enemiga de temer.

Y este maldito dolor de cabeza que me asalta está matándome.

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¿Qué?— la confusión en sus rostro es un verdadero deleite.

—Que si terminaste tu discurso de 'ataquemos al novio de mami que me roba su atención' para poder irme.

Sarada chasquea la lengua y suelta un pequeño chillido de frustración.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Crees que insultando mi ego ganarás la discusión? Que pena me das.

La miro y no puedo evitar sonreír con sorna. Debo admitir que es muy lista como para haber descubierto mis verdaderas intenciones.

—Escucha, niña— le digo, sujetándome el puente de la nariz; me tiene harto su actitud respondona de mocosa rebelde— Tu madre me gusta, y si vas a quedarte te aviso que tú y yo nos veremos por un largo tiempo...— opto por dejarme de rodeos y ser directo, o por lo menos fingir serlo para acabar con todo esto o me va a estallar el cerebro.

— ¿Mi madre te gusta? Claro. Eso es lo más lógico. ¿Por qué un hombre joven se interesa en una viuda millonaria? ¡Amor! ¡Por supuesto que sí!— me grita, golpeándome el hombro con su dedo índice.

—No me gusta nada tu tono, Ensalada molesta...— le digo, dejando de lado mi actitud indiferente.

Ella me mira a los ojos con odio y enfrento su mirada con la misma intensidad.

De repente me siento extraño; la cercanía de Sarada me incomoda, pero, por alguna razón, su mirada plagada de odio hace que mi cerebro envíe a mi parte baja una oleada de deseo. No, no, no. Esto está mal. Me alejo un paso y entonces todo se desmorona, mi mundo da vueltas y la habitación se sacude.

—Diablos— murmuro, intentando sujetarme de algo.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

Miro el rostro de Sarada y es lo último que veo antes de sentir que mi cuerpo se derrite.

— ¡Idota!— escucho en su tono una rara mezcla de enojo y preocupación, y entonces siento mi rostro cayendo sobre algo suave y cálido. O mejor dicho, sobre dos cosas suaves y cálidas— ¡Imbécil, despierta! ¡Ayuda! ¡Imbécil!

Siento sus manos sosteniendo mi cuello y alzar la vista puedo ver de forma nebulosa que está sosteniéndome contra su pecho, gritando en busca de ayuda.

Y antes de que todo se vuelva definitivamente oscuro no puedo evitar pensar en que me siento extrañamente muy cómodo en este lugar... Entre los senos de la Ensalada Molesta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hey! Quería publicar este capítulo antes de mi viaje. Me voy a Chile con mi hermano y mi padre a ver a mi querida Argentina en la Copa América. No soy argentino y no me gusta el fútbol, pero igual voy a disfrutar estas pequeñas, y por primera vez bien merecidas, vacaciones :D**

 **Qué tal el fic? Creo que esto va tomando forma.**

 **Gracias por leer, seguir y, sobre todo, comentar esta historia :)**

 **Como siempre, dudas, críticas, comentarios o sugerencias, todo será bien recibido si se dicen con respeto.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Inojin Yamanaka

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto© no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **3**

 **Inojin Yamanaka**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Siempre he odiado viajar en avión.

Lo sé, es estúpido, pero los aeropuertos me ponen nerviosa, y saber que la estúpida cabina podría caerse en cualquier momento y desaparecer en medio del océano o las montañas no ayuda en nada.

Un vuelo desde Londres a Tokio, con escala en Los Ángeles, dura en promedio poco más de unas doce horas; medio día que me pasaré encerrada en ese inmenso tubo de metal sin salida, rodeada de gente nerviosa y molesta a la que no conozco. No es raro que la idea no entusiasme demasiado a nadie.

Ayer en la noche solo conseguí un boleto en clase turista de última hora, en un vuelo económico con escalas en los Estados Unidos, aunque no es como si pudiera pagar uno de primera clase. Es decir, poder, podría, aunque no con mi salario como bibliotecaria. Pero no me gusta depender del dinero de mis padres, mucho menos gastarlo en cosas que considero innecesarias. Primera clase o turista llegaré al mismo tiempo y al mismo lugar, no me veo en la necesidad de gastar diez veces más de lo que podría.

Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha. Soy de Japón, pero hace casi once años que trasladé mi vida a Cambridge, Inglaterra, y no he vuelto a pisar mi país desde entonces.

Mi padre era un empresario exitoso y muy rico; murió poco antes de que cumpliera los diez años, pero, para ser justos, eso no me afectó demasiado. Crecí en una enorme mansión en los suburbios de Tokio que siempre estaba vacía. A él nunca lo veía, desde que recuerdo se iba de la ciudad por largos períodos de tiempo excusándose en su trabajo, y cuando regresaba solo era por un día o dos, los cuales se pasaba en su compañía, así que siempre, prácticamente, solo hemos sido mamá y yo. Ella dejó una brillante carrera como médica para casarse con mi padre, y sé que de verdad lo amó, sin embargo, por más que busco en mi memoria no tengo un solo recuerdo de ellos juntos, de un beso, una caricia o siquiera una palabra de amor. Mi padre nunca le demostraba que la amaba, e incluso dudo que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, pero ella era tan optimista y lo amaba tanto que lo cierto es que jamás pude contradecirla.

Y yo crecí en medio, con un padre ausente y una madre que negaba la falta de afecto que sufría para siempre procurar mi felicidad. Sin embargo, todo cambió con aquel accidente.

Yo era una niña, pero no era tonta. Mi padre ya casi no venía a casa, y cuando lo hacía mi madre se cansaba de fingir y lo enfrentaba, pasándose largos minutos discutiendo. Fue así que supe de ella, su amante, la mujer por la que iba a dejarnos. Recuerdo la discusión de ese día con perfecta claridad, las lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre y sus ruegos, también la frialdad de mi padre al recoger una pequeña maleta, declarándole que cuidaría de mí, pero que ella ya no volvería a verlo. Recuerdo haberlo escuchado salir de la casa. Y, tal y como dijo, ya nunca más regresó. Su coche volcó dos días después, llevándose su vida junto con la de su amante.

Todo fue un escándalo que nadie podía explicar, y durante meses mi vida fue una pesadilla de periodistas y fotógrafos esperando fuera de mi casa, viendo qué noticia nos podían sacar.

Como ya dije, frontar la muerte de mi padre no fue muy difícil en mi caso, pues, a pesar de ser sangre de mi sangre, sentía que apenas lo conocía; mas no fue así para mi madre. Él era el centro de su mundo, y con su muerte se desmoronó por completo. Ya no sonreía, ya no hablaba ni comía, y yo solo tenía miedo, pero parecía no importarle. Entonces la odié, la odié como nunca porque parecía desear su muerte, yo no le importaba, así como tampoco lo que sucediera conmigo. Y cuando mi abuela Mebuki fue a buscarme accedí a irme con ella sin dudarlo.

Y al fin pude sentir lo que era estar en una verdadera familia.

Mi abuelo Kizashi y ella cuidaron de mí como mis padres mientras mamá salía de su estado de depresión post-traumática. Vivimos en Inglaterra, donde ellos enseñaban filosofía en la Universidad de Cambridge. No teníamos una vida de lujos, pero puedo decir que fueron mis años más felices. Con mis abuelos aprendí a ser independiente, a trabajar por lo que quiero y a no rendirme; no necesitaba del dinero de la familia Uchiha para ser feliz, aunque mi madre procuraba enviar los cheques cada mes. Ese dinero debe seguir en la cuenta en la que lo depositaba; jamás lo usé, pues iba a una escuela pública y luego gané una beca para la universidad por mis calificaciones. Trabajé para solventar mis gastos y sigo haciéndolo. Eso será algo de lo que no me arrepentiré jamás.

Tristemente, el abuelo fue el primero en dejarnos poco después de que cumplí diecisiete, y un año después mi abuela me dejó también, pero para entonces había hecho tantos amigos y había conseguido una vida tan buena en el Reino Unido que nunca me planteé el volver.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en este avión, tarareando la canción que suena en mi IPod mientras observo las nubes por la ventanilla tras haber despertado de una pequeña y cómoda siesta. De verdad, creo que jamás me he sentido tan cómoda sobre un avión. Ya debemos estar cerca, así que me acomodo un poco más y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

―Disculpa...

Los vuelvo a abrir de inmediato al percatarme de que alguen me está hablando. Me quito los audífonos y miro al chico en el que he estado recostándome con horror.

―No quiero molestarte, pero vamos a aterrizar y creo que necesitaré mi brazo para ponerme el cinturón― comenta con una sonrisa amable.

― ¡Lo siento!― casi grito, apretándome de un salto, roja de vergüenza. ¡¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan solo a mí?!

Miro al chico con pena y él me sonríe. Es lindo, pálido, de ojos curiosamente ambarinos y cabello blanco; podría decirse que es albino, aunque no lo parece en realidad, y tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Como sea, es muy guapo, y de pronto me siento como la idiota más grande de la tierra.

―Está bien― me dice, y me muerdo el labio; diablos, hasta su voz es sexy― Soy Mitsuki.

Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, demasiado aturdida como para saber si esto es real o no.

―Eh... Sarada― contesto. No es que sea alguien demasiado tímida, pero he estado tan ocupada estudiando durante mi adolescencia que apenas he hablado con chicos y no sé muy bien como manejar la situación― ¿Primera vez en Japón?― le pregunto, sin saber porqué, pero sí sé que quiero seguir escuchando su voz grave pero suave al mismo tiempo.

Mitsuki se acomoda sobre su asiento y suspira.

―En realidad soy de allá. Estoy regresando a casa...

― ¡También yo!― exclamo, sin poder evitar sentirme aún más estúpida por la emoción reflejada en mis palabras. Tranquilízate Sarada― E-Es decir, también estoy regresando a casa.

Él parpadea y me sonríe una vez más.

Dios, su rostro de verdad es perfecto...

― ¿Estudias en el extranjero?

―Sí. No. Bueno...― me muerdo el labio otra vez, apabullada por mi propia torpeza. Ojala se abriera un hoyo en el avión y me expulsara fuera― Vivía en Inglaterra― añado. Mitsuki, sin dejar de mirarme, se acomoda en su asiento para estar más cómodo, sonriéndome de nuevo.

― ¿Y qué te trae de regreso?

―Mi madre― confieso. Nunca me ha gustado ventilar mis cosas, pero, no sé porqué, algo en él me inspira confianza y me hace querer decirle todo.

― ¿Ella está enferma?

―Oh, no, no― niego con la cabeza yme acomodo las gafas; en realidad mi madre sí está enferma, pero su enfermedad nada tiene que ver con la salud― Es un hombre― admito. Mi lengua se mueve sola, casi como si tuviera vida propia.

Mitsuki parpadea y frunce el ceño, ligeramente desconcertado, y no lo culpo.

―Disculpa, pero no entiendo...

―Mi madre es viuda― me veo en la obligación de explicarle parte de la historia― Y ahora sale con un hombre; en realidad es un chico de veinte años que se mudó con ella; y yo siento que realmente se ha enamorado, pero es una mujer con dinero, y...

―Temes que él solo la esté usando.

―Exacto― asiento, completamente satisfecha. ¿Por qué mi madre no puede entenderme con tanta facilidad?

Es frustrante.

―Lo siento...— Mitsuki tuerce los labios y parece pensativo— Espero que todo te salga bien cuando aterricemos.

—Gracias. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

—A... ¿A qué vas a Japón?— me atrevo a preguntar, aunque con algo de vergüenza. Nunca se me ha dado bien iniciar una conversación con desconocidos, mucho menos sostenerla.

Él me mira nuevamente y la señal que nos indica abrocharnos el cinturón para el aterrizaje se enciende.

—No es nada interesante— dice, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— En realidad acabo de graduarme y conseguí una plaza para hacer mi residencia en Tokio, así que decidí volver. Es una gran oportunidad.

— ¿Eres médico?

—Así es.

Vaya... No puedo evitar pensar que es el chico perfecto. Apuesto a que también adora a los niños, juega con los ancianos y ama a los animales.

Mitsuki abre los ojos y se sonríe, divertido, y no puedo evitar sentir que el mundo se me cae encima.

—Dime que no pensé en voz alta— ruego, y él me mira, alzando una ceja.

—De hecho, lo hiciste. Y fue bastante incómodo— dice, haciendo que se me suban todos los colores.

—Yo...ah... ¡Maldición!

—Jajaja, no te preocupes, me pareció muy tierno, en realidad— sonríe otra vez— Y si lo quieres saber, sí, me agradan los niños, de hecho me gustaría especializarme en Pediatría. Siempre juego Shōgi con mi abuelo y en Londres era voluntario en un refugio para animales los fines de semana...— comenta, y no hay forma de que me sienta más avergonzada.

—Es... Te juro que nunca soy tan torpe— creo que mi voz casi sale más como una súplica que como un comentario, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!— me sobresalto, sintiendo el sacudón que mueve toda la cabina.

—No es nada. Sólo estamos aterrizando, y...— otra sacudida me hace soltar una exclamación, y sin quererlo mi mano se aferra a la Mitsuki, pero él no dice nada— Todo está bien. Relájate.

—Es fácil decirlo... ¡Umm!— cierro los ojos y apreto los dientes mientras siento los dedos de Mitsuki haciendo presión en los míos.

Eso de verdad me tranquiliza. El contacto con este chico es como una especie de bálsamo de serenidad.

Seguimos así por un rato; el avión se sacude unas veces más hasta que, luego de unos minutos, se nivela definitivamente.

—Damas y caballeros, hemos aterrizado exitosamente en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita. La hora actual en la ciudad de Tokio es las 15:32 del 4 de abril. Gracias por elegir British Airways. Que tengan un buen día.

Abro los ojos de uno a la vez.

— ¿Eso fue todo?

—Sí, así parece— sonríe Mitsuki— ¿Me devuelves mi...?

— ¡Oh, por supuesto!

Lo suelto, completamente abochornada, y me enfoco en desabrochar mi cinturón.

—Gracias.

Mitsuki me mira unos segundos a los ojos, y casi siento como el mundo a mi alrededor desaparece.

—Bueno, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Sarada— dice, y parece que va a agregar algo más, pero solo se levanta de su asiento con una expresión bastante extraña; recoge su maleta de mano, dedicándome una sonrisa con los labios apretados, y empieza a seguir a la gente por el pasillo.

Yo lo miro alejarse, con la esperanza que se detenga y voltee a esperarme. Y lo hace; voltea, me mira, y sonríe con algo muy parecido a la incomodidad; luego se regresa y sale por completo de mi vista.

Vaya... Debo ser tan interesante como una pila de tierra, porque de verdad creí que él y yo habíamos tenido una conexión. No que crea en eso, pero, no sé, cuando la sientes, la sientes.

¡Genial, Sarada! Eso te pasa por hacerte ilusiones con desconocidos que acabas de conocer hace diez minutos. Si quiera le hubiera pedido su número... ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!

Me golpeo la cabeza contra el asiento de enfrente hasta que una azafata se acerca a auxiliarme. Sumida en mi completa miseria recojo mi bolso y salgo casi con el último contingente de turistas británicos.

¡Soy una tonta!

Acabo de perder una oportunidad única con un chico increíble. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?! Pocas veces he encontrado a alguien que me interese tanto y yo lo dejo ir. Ah, estupendo, Sarada. Te vas a morir sola y vieja. O mejor dicho: sola, vieja y muerta.

Suspiro e intento acomodarme un poco el cabello. No culpo a Mitsuki por haber huido de mí. Soy un verdadero desastre.

Sigo a la gente y me detengo para recoger mi equipaje, recordando porqué odio tanto los aeropuertos. Cerca de veinte minutos después acarreo mi enorme maleta fuera y me detengo un momento, aspirando el aire de mi país. No sé qué, pero definitivamente hay algo diferente en Japón al resto del mundo; tal vez sea el sabor de la nostalgia o la ansiedad, pero no estoy muy segura.

—Ah, lo siento— se disculpa alguien, de forma distraída, tras chocarme en la salida.

Levanto la vista y me sorprende volver a ver a Mitsuki, con un teléfono en la mano y dos maletas a cuestas.

—Hola de nuevo— le digo, intentando no volver a sonrojarme. No creo mucho en esas cosas, pero empiezo a pensar que el destino quiere que me lo encuentre una y otra vez y que es cierto que tenemos una conexión.

—Hola— responde, esta vez sin sonrisa, mientras guarda su teléfono, un tanto incómodo— ¿Tomarás un taxi o vienen por ti?

—Amm... Un taxi— respondo, jugando con el dobladillo de mi falda; y no sé cómo, pero me atrevo a decir lo siguiente— ¿Quieres que lo...umm...compartamos? Tal vez tomar algo o...

Mitsuki me mira y contengo la respiración. ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?

Lo veo bajar la mirada, más incómodo que hace unos segundos, y se pasa una mano por el cabello blanco con algo de indecisión.a

—En realidad— comienza, frunciendo un poco sus cejas claras. Oh, no—, estoy esperando a mi novia. Ella quedó en recogerme, y...

Adiós a la conexión.

Tierra trágame ahora mismo.

—Oh, eh... Está bien. Bien, bien... Perfecto— empiezo a hablar con prisas. ¡Por todos los Cielos, esto es tan vergonzoso!— Yo... Amm... Tengo que irme.

—Sí... Fue un placer conocerte, Sarada. Buena suerte.

—Ajá.

Me doy prisa en salir de allí, arrastrando mi autoestima por los suelos.

El único que chico que me ha interesado en años, obviamente, tenía que tener una novia, y yo haciendo el ridículo invitándolo a tomar algo.

¡Dios, quisiera morir!

Media hora después, cuando al fin logro conseguir un dichoso taxi y superar mis ganas de arrojarse bajo él, me permito suspirar y hundirme un poco más en mi miseria.

Tranquilízate, Sarada. No olvides a qué regresaste a Tokio. Vas a salvar a tu madre de ese estafador.

El paisaje del exterior me encandila unos momentos. He regresado en la mejor época del año, cuando los cerezos están en pleno florecimiento. Adoro los cerezos. Uno de los pocos recuerdos felices que tengo con mi madre es el de caminar por el parque en plena primavera, llenando nuestro cabellos de pétalos rosados.

Son recuerdos muy valiosos.

En realidad ella siempre fue una excelente madre, durante años fue mi mejor amiga, la amo tanto como amé a la abuela y tengo excelentes recuerdos de ella; sin embargo, no pude disfrutarla durante muchos años debido a la prematura muerte de mi padre. Luego de eso jamás fue la misma, ni siquiera conmigo.

El taxi se mete en mi antiguo vecindario y no puedo evitar notar que muy poco ha cambiado. Saco mi teléfono y marco el número de mi casa, pero me abstengo de hacer la llamada. Me gustaría darle la sorpresa a mi madre.

¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Entonces la veo, al final de la calle, donde siempre estuvo. Sigue exactamente igual que el día que la abuela Mebuki fue por mí. Es mi casa, mi hogar.

Pago al taxista y la contemplo durante unos momentos antes de decidirme a tocar la puerta. Saco mi teléfono de nuevo y le marco a Bolt, el único amigo que he conservado con los años, pero como no atiende me decido a golpear la madera, enderezándome frente a ella cuando escucho movimiento al otro lado.

― ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?― pregunta una mujer joven que nunca antes había visto, mirándome con curiosidad.

―Hola. Soy...

― ¿Señorita Sarada?― me interrumpe, haciéndose a un lado para abrir un poco más la madera.

La miro y sonrío.

―Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres...?

―Matsuri, mucho gusto― hace una reverencia y después me invita a pasar― Es un gran honor conocerla al fin. Si no fuera por la fotografía que su madre tiene en su habitación no podría haberla reconocido.

La miro y después a mi alrededor. No me extraña que diga eso, porque de inmediato noto que todas mis fotografías han desaparecido de la sala.

Que extraño...

― ¿Y mi madre?

―La señora Sakura está fuera. Ella se alegrará mucho de verla.

―Sí, pero no debe saber que estoy aquí.

―Por supuesto. Si quiere puedo llevar su equipaje hasta su habitación.

―No. Yo puedo hacerlo― la interrumpo. Nunca me he sentido muy cómoda con extraños tocando mis cosas― Espera, ¿dijiste mi habitación? ¿Eso quiere decir que mi madre no la ha desocupado?

―Por supuesto que no, señorita― me sonríe― Las empleadas tenemos la orden de limpiar sin tocar nada... ¿Gusta algo de comer o beber? Debe sentirse muy cansada después del largo viaje...

―Bueno, eso sería...― mi teléfono suena y le hago una seña para atender.

― ¿Diga?

― _¿Sarada? ¡Qué milagro!_

― ¿Bolt? ¡Hola!

 _― ¿Ya estás en tu casa?_

―Sí, acabo de llegar, pero mi madre no está... Sólo espero no encontrarme con el idiota de su amante― resoplo, subiendo las escaleras, arrastrando mi maleta como puedo con mi mano libre.

― _Ah... Mamá Hanabi comentó algo al respecto... No puedo creer que Sakura-san esté saliendo con alguien de nuestra edad. Suena muy loco_.

Suelto un suspiro, subiendo el último escalón. Recorro ese corredor que tan bien recuerdo y abro la puerta de la que siempre fue mi habitación.

Dios, todo es tan rosa que me marea. ¿De verdad era tan patética de niña? Sin embargo no me detengo a pensar en eso. Lo único que quiero ahora es un baño y algo de comer antes de ver a mi madre.

―Lo sé. Tampoco puedo creerlo― contesto tras mi pausa empiezo a buscar mis cosas para un baño, moviéndome de un lado a otro, abriendo y cerrando cajones. En verdad todo sigue tal y como lo recuerdo.

Lanzo mi maleta sobre la cama y arrojo todos los muñecos que reposan sobre el edredón al piso; no recuerdo a la mayoría, supongo que puedo tirarlos o donarlos, pero ya no los quiero aquí; abro mi equipaje para sacar algo de ropa del interior, todo sin soltar mi teléfono móvil.

― _¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que estás de regreso? Mi padre dijo que te inscribirás en la universidad... ¿Vas a terminar tu carrera aquí?_

―En realidad aún no lo decido. Tal vez solo sea un semestre o dos. Quiero proteger a mi madre de ese patán estafador.

― _Vaya, eso suena muy noble...―_ se burla Bolt, riendo a carcajadas― _Oye, tengo una clase ahora, ¿hablamos más tarde? ¿Qué tal si vienes a casa? A todos les fascinará volver a verte, Sara-chan._

― ¿Qué? Oh, está bien. Luego te llamo e iré a verte. Saludos a todos.

Cuelgo y arrojo el móvil sobre la cama también, quitándome la blusa que siento que he llevado puesta como cien años. Al fin podré tomar un baño decente luego de horas en aquel apestoso avión. Saco una toalla, cierro la puerta del todo y me desabrocho el sujetador, lista para entrar al baño. Y en eso estoy cuando, de la nada, escucho un profundo carraspeo que me sobresalta, y me cubro los pechos con ambas manos instintivamente, dándome la vuelta y paralizándome al notar que no estoy sola, sino que hay un hombre conmigo. Un hombre desnudo que está mirándome.

Mi primera reacción es gritar, pero me contengo. Entonces lo miro bien. No está desnudo, pero sólo usa una toalla a la cadera; es joven, y no sé si es el susto o la luz, pero a primera vista me parece excesivamente guapo. Es alto, fuerte y musculoso, pero no de una forma grosera. Su estómago se divide en pequeños cuadraditos que terminan en unas caderas con forma de "v", como esos modelos de ropa interior o surfistas que siempre salen en las revistas. Su cabello es rubio, y está cortado sobre sus orejas, y si piel, es tan blanca y suave a simple vista que parece algodón bañado por unas mínimas perlas de agua.

—Bienvenida a casa— me dice, sonriéndome como si acabara de encontrarme en un café. Entonces dejo de lado todo análisis y me molesto.

― ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES TÚ?!― grito, intentando cubrirme con desesperación.

Ahora que lo pienso, éste sujetó podría asesinarme, violarme o hacerme algo peor. No obstante, él arquea sus delgadas cejas rubias y coloca los brazos sobre los huesos de su cadera. Como si siguieran una orden silenciosa mis ojos vuelven a vagar curiosos por su cuerpo, y me sonrojo.

―Tú debes ser Sarada― dice, esbozando una sonrisa perversa― Mucho gusto, soy el 'estafador'.

Su tono casual me inhibe por unos segundos, sin embargo, me doy la vuelta rápidamente e intento cubrir la desnudez de mi cuerpo con desesperación.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— vuelvo a gritarle, cerrando los ojos para evitar sentirme más avergonzada y abochornada. Y ante su falta de respuesta vuelvo a abrirlos de a uno, dándome cuenta de que el muy bastardo no se ha ido.

—Vaya que eres ruidosa. Y muy poco educada— me dice, cruzándose de brazos para hacer resaltar los músculos de su torso. ¡Demonios! Este idiota tiene el mejor cuerpo que he visto, pero su desfachatez es tal que no pienso darle la victoria de reconocerlo en voz alta.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES! ¡ESTOY CASI DESNUDA!— ordeno, procurando que la voz no me falle a la vez que busco algo con qué cubrirme.

No sé qué busca ni qué quiere al incomodarme así, y aunque quisiera matarlo a golpes por su atrevimiento algo me dice que no es peligroso.

—Descuida. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes— dice de pronto mirándome con indiferencia mientras ladea el rostro como si estuviera analizando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza con total descaro— Ni siquiera tienes algo para ver, mucho menos que me interese.

— ¡NO ME...! Espera. ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?— no puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Lo miro, furiosa, pero él no parece incomodarse en absoluto.

—Me gustan las mujeres bellas, no las niñas de pecho.

— ¿Qué?— me quedo de piedra y casi puedo sentir que el calor de mi rostro me asfixia; entonces comprendo su ridículo juego— Oh, eres un...— me muerdo los labios para no decirle lo que de verdad pienso de él porque sé que mi abuela me mataría de estar viva— ¿Crees que insultando mi ego ganarás la discusión? Que pena me das.

El imbécil me mira y se sonríe con sorna. Y no sé porqué mi cuerpo reacciona ante ese gesto, estremeciéndose contra mi voluntad.

— ¿Un qué?— retoma mi frase inconclusa, haciéndose el desentendido— Vamos, quiero saber qué más soy para ti, además de un estafador, claro.

Siento el calor recorrerme de pies a cabeza; no puedo discutir con un extraño, mucho menos en el estado en el que me encuentro, desnuda y confundida. No obstante, la rabia que me invade puede más y mis labios se mueven sin que pueda darme cuenta.

—Bien. Ya que insistes...― tomo aire y acomodo mis manos frente a mis pechos; y no es por presumir, pero apenas puedo cubrirlos con ellas― Eres un delicuente, criminal, vividor, mantenido, infeliz, desgraciado, maldito, mentiroso, fabulador, desagradable, idiota. ¿Quieres que siga?

—Por favor.

Este idiota y su tono despreocupado me saca de mis casillas.

—De acuerdo— ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando acorto la distancia que nos separa, ni siquiera me importa que él esté solo cubierto por una toalla; me acerco a él y golpeo su fuerte y musculoso pecho con mis dedos— Eres un ser despreciable, y pudiste haber engañado a mi madre, no sé cómo, pero no a mí.

—Uy, ¿en serio? Eso suena mal— se burla; ¿acaso se puede ser más idiota?— ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que me gané una enemiga poderosa? Ves demasiadas películas, niña.

Lo miro a los ojos, demostrando así toda mi furia; los suyos son azules y grandes. No, no son azules, sino más bien de un azul-verdoso, como las olas del mar, y, extrañamente, me incomodan. Sus pupilas son tan claras e irradian tantas emociones incomprensibles que hacen que me sienta incómoda. Esos ojos hacen que me sienta inquieta, casi atrapada en ellos. Nunca sentí algo así con nadie.

No obstante, me abofeteo mentalmente para no perder el hilo de las cosas.

— ¡No quieras hacerte el adulto conmigo!— grito otra vez— ¡Bien sabes que tenemos la misma edad, asqueroso estafador, no quieras hacerte el superado!

Le suelto toda la ira y frustración que he estado conteniendo desde que supe de él y mi madre.

No sé que tiene este chico que en es capaz de sacarme tanto de mis casillas de un segundo para el otro. Su actitud altiva me exaspera.

— ¿Terminaste?

— ¿Qué?— inquiero, confundida.

—Que si terminaste tu discurso de 'ataquemos al novio de mami que me roba su atención' para poder irme.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Escucha, niña. Tu madre me gusta, y si vas a quedarte te aviso que tú y yo nos veremos por un largo tiempo...

— ¿Mi madre te gusta?― eso me desquicia por completo― Claro. Eso es lo más lógico. ¿Por qué un hombre joven se interesa en una viuda millonaria? ¡Amor! ¡Por supuesto que sí!— le golpeo el hombro con mi dedo índice y él retrocede, mostrándose molesto por primera vez.

—No me gusta nada tu tono...Ensalada molesta— me dice, dejando de lado su actitud indiferente.

Lo miro a los ojos con odio y él enfrenta mi mirada con la misma intensidad.

Nos quedamos así por varios segundos, muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que puedo sentir mi cerebro embotándose con ese aroma tan masculino que desprende, así como con su respiración agitada golpeando contra mi cara. De repente me siento extraña y me estremezco una vez más. Él se aleja un paso y parece que va a decir algo más. Entonces, de forma inesperada, se tambalea ligeramente hacia atrás y mueve las manos como si intentara sujetarse de algo.

—Diablos— murmura, dando un paso errante que me alerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

Él me mira nuevamente y de pronto se desploma frente a mis ojos, cayendo hacia mí.

— ¡Idota!— le grito. No sé su nombre, pero no me detengo a pensarlo. Su rostro está haciendo acunado por mis pechos desnudos, y tal vez en otro momento hubiera chillado con horror, pero algo me dice que esto es grave— ¡Imbécil, despierta!— empiezo a gritar, luchando porque no me fallen las rodillas— ¡Ayuda!— grito a la puerta, pero nadie viene— ¡Imbécil!— le golpeo el rostro para que despierte y nada. ¡Dios, creo que está muerto!— ¡Ayuda!

Escucho pasos acercándose e intento arrimarme a la puerta con el idiota a cuestas. Ni siquiera me importa ya estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba mientras que él recarga su cabeza entre mis pechos.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Ayúdenme!

Una figura de rojo aparece rápidamente en el umbral, sonriendo al reconocerme, pero borrando esa sonrisa al verme en el suelo.

— ¡¿Sarada?!

— ¡¿Mamá?!

— ¡¿Inojin?!

Mi madre se recarga en la puerta y me mira. Su mirada va primero a mí y luego a su amante desnudo contra mi pecho. ¿Dónde quedó su toalla? Luego sus ojos vuelve hacia mí y mi desnudez, pidiendo una explicación y haciendo que me sienta más avergonzada que nunca.

—Eh...— vacilo. Me había imaginado miles de veces el reencuentro con mi madre, pero nunca así— Tu cabello sigue siendo rosa... ¿Me ayudas?

Tierra, por favor trágame ahora mismo.

 **oOo**

La cabeza me da vueltas cuando abro los ojos.

¿Qué me pasó? No lo recuerdo.

Estoy en mi cama, la que comparto con Sakura, vestido con un pijama húmedo y con un paño cubriéndome la cabeza. ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Intento levantarme pero descubro que me duele todo el cuerpo, y que hay una aguja metida en mi mano derecha.

Esto se ve grave.

—Despertaste.

—Sakura— me sale su nombre en un suspiro— ¿Qué pasó?

—Shh...— intento levantarme pero ella rápidamente se sienta a mi lado, arrullándome para evitar que me levante, igual que una madre arrullaría a su hijo— Estuviste casi dos días inconsciente. Debes descansar.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasó?— insisto.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Intento recordar algo; recuerdo que estaba duchándome en la recámara de Sarada, luego mi encuentro con ella y la discusión que tuvimos antes de que sus pechos...

No puedo evitar sonrojarme como un maldito quinceañero al recordar lo estúpido que debí haberme visto desmayándome sobre sus pechos. Firmes y turgentes, por cierto.

Sin embargo, al mirar el rostro de Sakura creo que lo mejor es fingir demencia:

—No.

Ella suspira y me abraza de lado, recargando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

—Tuviste una mononucleosis y te desmayaste por la fiebre— me explica con suavidad, pero casi al instante puedo sentir como sus músculos se tensan contra mi cuerpo, y sus manos me aprietan ligeramente pero con fuerza. Su intensidad alerta a mis sentidos— ¿Sabes cómo se contagia la mononucleosis?— su tono es suave pero de clara advertencia.

Mononucleosis, también conocida como "la enfermedad del beso" por su rápida propagación a través de la saliva humana, mucho más efectiva y rápida que por otros medios. Por supuesto que la conozco, y no es la primera vez que me pasa, pero sí la primera que debo dar explicaciones.

Diablos.

¿Habrá sido Mirai, Matsuri, Noriko, Kiyomi o Hana? ¿O esa chica que me tiré hace tres días en el baño del restaurante? Hubo más pero realmente no recuerdo sus nombres.

Mil veces diablos.

Me doy cuenta de que Sakura sigue mirándome de manera interrogante, esperando una respuesta.

—No— vuelvo a mentir, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para abrazarla e intentar apaciguar lo que sea que esté pensando— Pero hace unos días un amigo estaba enfermo, y bebió de mi botella de agua. ¿Crees que haya sido eso?— preguntó, fingiendo tanta inocencia como me es posible.

Hay unos segundos de silencio absoluto, y empieza a entrarme pánico de que Sakura no crea mi patraña. Sin embargo, la siento acariciar mi cabello y depositar un suave beso en mi cabeza.

—Oh, Inojin...— suspira, dejando un camino de besos cortos desde mi coronilla hasta mi boca, besándome las mejillas y la nariz— Mi dulce y hermoso Inojin...

Me acomodo mejor y empiezo a acariciar su cuerpo con mis manos; éste sería el momento perfecto para desvestirla, tirarla en la cama y follármela como nunca, pero lo cierto es que me siento demasiado débil, aún para el sexo.

—Adoro que me cuides tanto— digo patéticamente, intentando no ofendería al detener sus caricias a mi miembro aún dormido; y suspiro dramáticamente— No sé que haría sin ti, Sakura. Te amo...

Me siento tan vacío y asqueado al decir eso, pero consigo que ella desista en sus intenciones de tener algo más de mí hoy.

— ¡Oh, Ino-kun, te amo tanto!— chilla en mi oído, abrazándome con más fuerza.

Y no es que sea nada nuevo, pero, cada vez que puedo percibir cuán profundos son sus sentimientos hacia mí, no puedo evitar sentirme como el desgraciado más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra. Y tal vez lo sea.

 **oOo**

Conozco vagamente a Sarada Uchiha. Todo lo que sé de ella lo aprendí de Sakura, escuchándola hablar de su hija, casi siempre en comentarios breves y concisos. Pero aún en esos breves momentos de conversación logré hacerme una idea de a qué me enfrentaría cuando regresara. Porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Lo primero que me quedó claro ayer, cuando la conocí, es que me odia; que para ella no soy más que un estafador de rostro bonito, lo cual es cierto pero no me conviene que divulgue. Lo segundo, que no es nada ingenua. Eso no lo sacó de su madre, eso es seguro.

Ya sea porque me odia o porque de verdad es muy astuta, pero es claro que a ella no puedo comprarla con una mirada insinuante y un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas, lo que es un verdadero peligro para mí. Las chicas como Sarada, difíciles, desconfiadas por naturaleza e inteligentes, son un verdadero problema. Ayer me quedó más que claro que ella no me dejará en paz, lo que me deja solo una opción: tengo que deshacerme de la hija de Sakura antes de que se convierta en una verdadera molestia que amenace mis planes. ¿Pero cómo? Su madre está encantada de tenerla de regreso, y si intento disuasirla de sacarla de la casa quedaría completamente al descubierto. Eso no puede suceder; debo hallar una forma de alejarla de su madre sin exponerme, pero ¿cómo?

―Tienes un verdadero problema entre manos.

Miro a Udon por una fracción de segundo; su tono es ligeramente burlón pero sé que dice la verdad.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Me encojo de hombros y le doy un sorbo a mi café.

―No sé― admito, jugando con la argolla de cartón del vaso térmico― Ella no se dará por vencida. La muy diota lo dijo en mi cara.

Udon ríe levemente y también toma de su café.

―Es una chica demasiado lista para ti.

― ¿Y eso qué tiene de chistoso, Einstein?

―Nada, sólo eso. Estás tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan a tus pies con solo una mirada que cuando una te desafía te retiras como un niño apaleado...

Me distraigo un segundo sonriéndole a un grupo de colegialas que se sonrojan al verme y después regreso la vista a mi amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

―No es cierto.

―Admítelo Inojin. La amenaza de esa chica te aterra― se sonríe otra vez, cabreándome.

―Cierra la boca, Udon. Si quería comentarios como ese hubiera ido a ver a mi abuelo.

Udon sonríe una vez más y levanta las manos en señal de rendición. Luego se dedica a terminar su croissant mientras yo sigo sonriéndole a las mujeres que pasan por la cafetería.

―Entonces― vuelve a hablar mi acompañante cuando estaba intercambiando miradas con una bella pelirroja― ¿Todavía no se te ocurrió nada para obligarla a marcharse de regreso a Europa?

―No es tan fácil― gruño, jugando con mi vaso― Ella se dará cuenta si intento algo y me echará de cabeza con su madre.

― ¿No tenías ya a esa mujer comiendo de la palma de tu mano?

―Es completamente diferente cuando se trata de su hija― digo, con otro gruñido― Sakura la adora, y, llegado el caso, no quiero arriesgarme a descubrir a cuál de los dos elegirá.

― ¿Temes que la elija a ella por sobre ti?

―Es una madre. Se supone que las madres hacen eso, ¿no?

―Umm...― Udon se acomoda las gafas y piensa por un momento― ¿Y por qué no haces que se vaya por su propia cuenta?― propone después de un rato, haciéndome fruncir el ceño una vez más.

― ¿Qué no escuchas cuando te hablo o qué? ¡Ella me amenazó! ¡En mi cara! No se va a ir así nomás, mucho menos por su cuenta― me cruzo de brazos, ofendido y me acabo mi café.

―Sí, sí. Eso ya lo escuché― se queja, frunciendo el ceño también; luego rueda los ojos y se inclina hacia adelante― Tienes suerte de ser muy apuesto, porque también eres muy tonto― refunfuña; quiero protestar pero no me da tiempo― Bien; según tú, a pesar de que estuvieron distanciadas mucho tiempo, se adoran la una a la otra, ¿verdad?

Arqueo una ceja.

―Sí. Ese es el problema.

― ¿Y qué es lo único capaz de separar a dos mujeres que se quieren tanto?

Lo pienso durante un segundo. Podría decirse que debido a mi vasta experiencia con mujeres conocería todo sobre ellas, pero no. A mi sólo me interesan del cuello para abajo, el resto es pura basura.

― ¿Zapatos iguales?

―Un hombre― dice él, acercándose un poco más a mi rostro, en son de confidencia― La única forma de hacer que esa niña vuelva por donde vino es hacer que se enamore de ti― añade, orgulloso, dejándome atónito― Estará tan avergonzada con su madre que no tendrá alternativa. Debes seducirla, enredarla y hacer que se enamore perdidamente de ti.

Proceso sus palabras durante unos segundos.

― ¿Que Sarada se enamore de mí?― repito, y él asiente― ¡Sí, claro! Y también podría pedirle que me corte las pelotas y se las lance a los lobos. ¡Te llamé porque de verdad necesito un consejo, no para que me salgas con una estupidez tan grande!

Udon me da un golpe en la nuca con su periódico, haciendo que deje de gritar.

―No es una estupidez, niño idiota. Ahora mismo es tu única salida― alega, y lo pienso por un minuto, a pesar de que estoy molesto porque me haya golpeado. No obstante, viéndolo en perspectiva, tiene un punto.

―Y sería buena idea si ella no me odiara tanto― suelto un bufido.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que te odia? A lo mejor solo está enojada. Eso sería un punto a tu favor.

De nuevo me tomo un momento para procesar subastas palabras. Eso puede ser verdad.

―Y sea de la forma que sea― sigue― Es una mujer. Sean jóvenes, ancianas, altas, bajas, gordas o delgadas, tú sabes cómo hacer que ellas te adoren, ¿o no? ¿Por qué no la ves como un desafío más?

Me quedo callado porque ciertamente sus palabras me halagan. Es cierto, nunca hubo mujer que pudiera resistirme, ¿por qué Sarada Uchiha sería la primera? Ella era una chica, con dos senos y vagina, no necesitaba nada más para hacer que caiga a mis pies. ¿Un poco difícil? Tal vez, pero Udon había dado en el blanco al picar mi ego porque sabe que no descansaré hasta lograr lo que me proponga.

―Creo que tienes razón― acepto. Sé que todo suena bastante retorcido, pero ya llegué hasta aquí, ¿qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?

Ella se lo buscó al desafiarme abiertamente. Me sacó de quicio en sólo unos segundos, me hizo sentir inseguro, y eso es algo que no tolero.

Necesito venganza; quiero hacer que se trague todas y cada una de sus estúpidas amenazas. Haré que Sarada Uchiha me desee tanto que le duela; la volveré loca, haré que ruegue por una caricia, que suplique porque la meta a mi cama, y, porqué no, me divertiré con ella hasta el cansancio.

Le haré exactamente lo que Sasuke Uchiha hizo con mi madre y luego la veré humillada, perdida, juntando lo retazos de su vida.

Sonrío internamente mientras empiezo a planearlo todo en mi mente.

Esto será divertido.

Sarada Uchiha no sabe con quién se ha metido.

 **oOo**

Me paso el día en la universidad pensando en lo mismo. Apenas me concentro en la clase, aunque eso realmente no es importante. Podría recitar casi todos mis libros de Psicología Avanzada de memoria.

Me doy una vuelta por la galería y como no encuentro a Mirai para desahogar un poco de frustración me voy de regreso a casa.

Realmente necesito descargar un poco de tensión con alguien, y ahora que Sakura despidió a Matsuri (me preocupa que sospeche de lo nuestro, pero por mi parte sólo finjo inocencia) no tengo otra alternativa que recurrir al plan B: una siempre efectiva ducha fría.

Abro la puerta y dejo mis libros en la entrada. Nadie sale a recibirme de inmediato, por lo que deduzco que estoy solo. Mucho mejor. No tengo ganas de ver a Sakura, mucho menos a su hija.

—Bienvenido a casa, Inojin— Tenten se aparece desde la cocina con un sándwich sobre un plato, sacándome una sonrisa— Pan francés, jamón, mayonesa y huevo.

—Eres un ángel, Ten— digo, y la abrazo por los hombros antes de tomar el sándwich y darle un mordisco. Gestos como este siempre me recuerdan a mi madre, y hacen, aunque sea por un segundo, que vuelva a sentirme como en casa— ¿Hay alguien más?

—Solo la señorita Sarada. Pero creo que está preparándose para salir.

— ¿Sí?— no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar mi nuevo objetivo.

Quizá le dé una oportunudad. Si Sarada decide irse por su cuenta no me meteré con ella, pero necesito tantear el terreno para asegurarme de cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse.

—Es una chica muy bonita...

— ¿Hum?

—La señorita Sarada. Es muy linda— responde Tenten, mirándome fijamente— ¿Qué edad tiene?

La miro de refilón y entorno los ojos.

—No lo sé. Unos 19 o 20.

— ¿Tu edad? Vaya... Podrías haberte fijado en ella.

Levanto una ceja mientras sigo comiendo. Quiero creer que no intenta emparejarme con esa niña tonta, pero en estos meses me he dado cuenta de que Tenten no pierde oportunidad de intentar disuadirme de dejar a Sakura.

—Tomaré una ducha— le digo, tomando el plato de sus manos para llevarme mi emparedado.

—Está bien. Prepararé la cena.

—Ajá— respondo mientras subo las escaleras.

Cuando llego al pasillo me parece ver una cabeza morena observándome, y casi al instante escucho la puerta de una habitación cerrándose con fuerza, seguido de la estruendosa música de rock.

Me encojo de hombros y me meto en mi habitación, dejando ese infernal sonido fuera. Termino mi sándwich y me desvisto para entrar en la ducha.

Recargo un puño en la pared mientras el agua helada baja por mi cuerpo, llevándose mis pensamientos consigo. Ahora creo que es innecesario tener el agua tan fría; el solo pensar en Sarada hizo que toda mi excitación desapareciera.

No es que sea fea. Es bonita, y bastante voluptuosa, mucho más que su madre, eso lo acepto, aunque sigue sin ser la gran cosa. Me he acostado con chicas menores y mucho más hermosas, sin embargo, la belleza de Sarada es más del tipo 'intelectual' que de esa que excita con solo batir las pestañas. Sus acciones y movimientos son mucho más refinados y femeninos que los de su madre, pero para mí sigue siendo demasiado tosca. Yo las prefiero más sumisas; no nací para terminar junto a una mujer dominante. Que horror.

Termino mi ducha al sentir los dedos como pasas, y me enredo una toalla a la cintura para salir del baño, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida al entrar en la recámara.

Lo primero que noto es ése firme trasero envuelto en unos ajustados pantalones de lycra negro, bamboleándose tentadoramente de un lado otro, buscando algo. Siento una feroz sacudida en mi miembro de inmediato, pero me obligo a pensar en vacas pastando para que las cosas no pasen a mayor. Es la insufrible Sarada de quién hablamos, después de todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le digo, no a modo de reproche, sino en tono casual, cruzándome de brazos mientras me apoyo en la puerta del baño. Ella se sobresalta y se gira a verme. De inmediato noto que sus ojos primero se posan en mi abdomen marcado, luego desvía la mirada y se acomoda los lentes con rapidez, irguiendo todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Tú qué haces aquí?— responde, a la defensiva— Esta es la habitación de mi madre.

—Yo duermo con tu madre— respondo; iba a decir "follo con tu madre", pero me arrepiento a último momento.

Ella abre los ojos y sus mejillas enrojecen. No puedo evitar pensar que luce mucho más bonita de esa forma...

¡¿Bonita?! ¡Despierta, Inojin!

—Estaba buscando un collar que me olvidé cuando me fui. Mi madre me dijo que ella lo había guardado, y... ¡¿A ti qué te importa?!— terminó por gritarme, sin ninguna delicadeza, dándome la espalda con gesto ofendido— Estoy en MI casa. Métete en tus asuntos, estafador.

Su actitud me da risa, y no puedo evitar recordar el sermón que Sakura le dio luego de que me llamara estafador frente a ella. Sólo le faltó ordenarse que me dijera papá.

Quiero recordárselo pero me abstengo. Se vaya voluntariamente o no, no debo levantar sospechas.

Paso de ella y voy al alajero que Sakura guarda en su vestidor. Allí busco el collar con un dije de plata en forma de abanico que una vez me dijo que le había pertenecido a su hija.

— ¿Es esto lo que buscas?

Sarada se da la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisa que suelta al ver el collar hace que todo enojo desaparezca de su rostro.

Luce mejor de esa forma. Incluso no tan fea.

— ¡Sí, gracias!— la emoción por recuperar su preciado collar debe ser tal que no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo amable conmigo.

—Es curioso ese dije— digo sin pensar— Creo que tenía uno igual de niño...

—Eso no es posible— Sarada frunce el ceño, negando con un suave movimiento de cabeza— Éste es el símbolo de mi familia. Tendrías que ser un Uchiha para tener uno igual.

Esa avalancha de información me desconcierta, pero decido no hacer caso. Su tono me molesta demasiado como para concentrarme en otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes? Ser amable de vez en cuando no te matará. Yo lo intento.

— ¿Ahora quieres que te quiera y te llame papá también?

—No busco que me quieras. Sólo deseo que Sakura sea feliz...— vuelvo a cambiar el tono y esbozó esa sonrisa que Mirai dice que puede curar el cáncer. Sin embargo, a Sarada no parece causarle el menor efecto.

—Y yo que se deshaga pronto de ti— dice, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación con ese aire tan superior, empujándome el hombro en el proceso.

Y tengo que morderme la lengua y apretar los puños para no decir ni hacer nada estúpido, aunque lo que realmente deseo es hacerle entender a esa niña tonta que está jugando con fuego, y que si así quiere, con gusto le ayudaré a quemarse.

Estúpida Sarada... Pero ya verá. Si antes había pensado tenerle un poquito de contemplación ahora me importa un demonio. Lo único que quiero es arrancarle esa soberbia del rostro y verla vencida y humillada a mis pies

Puede decir que me odia todo lo que quiera, pero Sarada Uchiha pronto estará suplicando porque la meta en mi cama.

Como que me llamo Inojin Yamanaka.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Continuará...**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola a todos que leyeron hasta aquí!**

 **Gracias por seguir otra de mis historias. Sé que cada vez me tardó más en publicar, pero no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias.**

 **Como sea,**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
